Love Without Tragedy
by CuriousGoerge92
Summary: Bella has escaped from Carlisle Cullen and managed to find happiness in Los Angeles, California and she felt safe. Years of freedom went by until she could no longer escape her past. Bella must fight the feelings that seemed to return, along with the feelings that formed with the introduction of Emmett McCarty and the pain of losing someone she thought she would have forever.
1. The Beginning

Exotic Dancing. Something a parent would never expect their precious little angel's profession to be when they became mature adult is it. I'm sure when my

parents looked at me they thought more along the lines of teacher or maybe a lawyer, not stripper. But my parents are dead so who knows what they actually

expected from me, I think they just wanted me to be happy, which I am. I mean, stripping isn't something I never dreamed of doing, but it pays the bills and then some

and I am allowed to finish school. Super stereotypical right? But I don't really care, I am doing what I love which is going to grad school, so don't worry I don't plan on

being a forty year old stripper. I have dreams of performing teaching and this is simply my means to an end.

It is long story on how I find myself becoming an exotic dancer in Los Angeles, I was originally going to school at the University of Pennsylvania. Using the money

that my parents left me I was able to attend and get my degree. I was top honors, participated in research, I was on the right track to becoming what I had dreamed.

And then I met Carlisle. I met him at my job as bartender and he wouldn't keep his eyes off me and I couldn't keep my eyes of him, he was the most handsome man I

had seen. It didn't take long before he introduced himself to me and by that I mean he flashed his thousand dollar Rolex that rested so casually on his wrist. I was bit

offended at first, but I realized that was what he was used to, so I told him that I didn't care about his diamond-encrust wrist watch, it took him a year into our

relationship to finally believe me. Anyway, I was eighteen at the time and I discovered that he was twenty-three, but I didn't care, he wanted me. We talked for hours

and I found eventually he was CFO of his father's company which was located in New York. He graduated from U-Penn so from time to time he came back to his Alma

Mater. I told I was studying to get into grad school and from that point on he called my Brain, which I affectionately in return called him Pinky. Our friendship didn't take

long to develop into a serious relationship, by six months, he got us a condo together.

I was madly in love with Carlisle and no one could ever tell me anything bad about him, not that anyone did, Carlisle always kept a certain appearance when he

was out in public. I was happier than I ever had been in a long time and I felt that I was going to be with Carlisle forever and he had the same idea, just not in the

same light as I imagined.

My mother always instilled in me to save myself for that special someone and Carlisle was special, but every time he would pressure me into sex there was always

fear that came with it, so I would panic and he would get frustrated. I would apologize and he would say that he forgave me and time would go by before he would try

again. Not long after that I noticed that Carlisle had a short temper, that something as simple as a silly joke would irritate him. At first it wasn't aimed directly at me,

but eventually he became verbally abusive. He'd yell at me, call me so many names and tell me that I wasn't worth anything. I knew it wasn't true, but after so many

times of someone telling it to me, I began to believe it.

It was our second year anniversary that he hit me for the first time, I guess he had had enough of me telling him when it came to sex. 'I have my needs, Bella' was

his words that came after the swift movement of his hand across my face. I had never felt something so painful, not just physical, but emotionally and mentally. That

was the first and last time he hit in the face, he was smart and didn't want people to discover his true colors so my torso was his target. For years I tolerated his

torture, but I never gave him what he wanted and he punished me for it, he punished me for everything that he didn't agree with.

Eventually I had gotten so tired of looking in the mirror and hating myself that I decided to run. He was gone away to New York for the weekend so it was the

perfect opportunity to escape my personal prison. I packed what I could, took all of my money from my account and I caught a bus to Texas and then I found myself

going further West until I stopped at Los Angeles.

I was devastated and all alone in a strange city, I had no clue what to do next. So I got a hotel room and spent days crying my eyes out, wishing that I had

someone who could be there for me. Someone who I could rely without being betrayed, I met two men that week I now call brothers. I was grocery shopping when I

was approached by a man who was very touchy, I tried to get away from him but he followed me throughout the store until in stepped Edward Masen. He ended up

having to punch the guy to get him to leave me alone. I thanked him and out of the blue he asked me if I needed a job and of course I told him I did, I had money to

last a while, but a job sounded great. He wrote down an address and told me to be there later that night at 8 for an audition. I had no idea what the job was, I was just excited that I was going to have a job.

Turns out Edward owned a gentlemen's club and the job was to fill a bartending position, which I had the experience for and therefore I easily got the job. I worked

most nights and got paid a nice sum, but I needed a place to stay. I discovered that one of the bodyguards at the club was looking for a roommate, of course I was

very suspicious of living with a man after the whole ordeal I just went through, but many of the girls there trusted him with their lives so I took my chances. Jacob Black

was a huge guy, but turned out to be one the sweetest men I knew, he gladly took me and we rapidly grew close.

A year into living in Los Angeles and the appeal of being an exotic dancer increased. The money that the girls would get after one night was obscene and I needed

to get into grad school. When I first asked Edward he flat out refused, I was like a sister to him and he didn't want me to anywhere near a pole and bunch of horny

men. But after a lot of pestering and pleading he caved and allowed me become one his girls. It was terrifying and exciting all at once, I was going to showing all of me

to crowd of men and I was a virgin, how ironic. It sold though, once it got out that I was as pure as freshly fallen snow the money pouring in by the buckets. Nights

that I performed the crowds had nearly doubled and I would make at least a thousand in one night, that plus tips from my shifts from bartending I was applying to

grad school in no time. Moving to L.A. was one of the best decisions I had made in my life.

"Bella! We're gonna be late! Get down here now!" Jacob's voice came through the floor boards of our townhome.

"I'll be down in a sec!" I said swiping the mascara wand over eyelash one last time before I was done with my face. I snatched my purse from the nightstand and grabbed my sneakers from the floor before I was rushing down the stairs, careful not to fall because I did have on five inch pumps.

"Edward is gonna kill you."

"He'll get over it and why me? You could have been the one that made us late."

"Because in the four years of working at the club I haven't been late, until you moved in."

"No one said you had to wait for me, you could go on without me."

"You know that's not going to happen," he opened the front door for me and we stepped out together, the cool breeze greeting my bare legs. L.A. was now darkened by the setting of the sun, but the moon and city lights illuminated the dark well.

"Are you dancing tonight?" Jacob asked. "I need to know so I can switch with Terrence."

"Yep, I'm the closing act."

"Are you at the bar?"

"Yea, Edward said there were some investors coming tonight so my job is to get them drunk and then put on spectacular show."

"I'm sure he didn't say that last part."

"You're right, but I know this is important to him."

We continued to walk down the street side by side, my arm linked in his. Jacob and Edward were so protective of me, they hated that I was a dancer, but also knew

that I was an adult and could make my own decisions, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a week that went by that one of them tried to convince me to stop

dancing. Edward at one point offered to pay for my schooling himself if it meant getting me off the stage, but I declined.

"How is school?"

"Rough, its hard balancing work here and work there."

"You know you…"

"Stop it, I'm not gonna hear it." I cut him off because I knew what he was about to say.

We walked in silence for a while, the sound of my heels clicking against the pavement echoing down the street.

"Have you gotten any more calls from Carlisle?"

"Not since last night."

After three years of living in L.A. and away from Carlisle, I thought that I was free and I honestly thought that he had forgotten about me. I was terribly wrong,

somehow he got a hold of my cell phone number and has been calling. He was never threatening, but I knew better to believe that he had changed, I had fallen for

the same crap too many times. He would tell me how much he missed me and ask where I was and I would of course never tell him. But every night I would get a

phone call and he would call until I answered. I changed my number, but within a week he had gotten it. It made me wonder how long it would be before he found me here.

"Just say the word and I will hop on a plane to New York and beat the crap out of him."

"Thank you once again for the offer, but once again it will be okay."

"I don't understand how you have the patience for him," Jacob stated.

"It's a gift."

I knew I would be safe if Carlisle did find me, I had Jacob and Edward, but that didn't mean that I wanted Carlisle here. It took forever to heal from him and the last

thing I need right now is him returning back into my life. I was afraid of how my heart would react, I was afraid that I still loved him.

Another week had passed, Carlisle still called, but I never saw him, but the paranoia was nerve-wrecking. I kept thinking I'd hear his voice and turn around in a panic,

but he wasn't there, it was driving me insane. Edward and Jacob both noticed so I was out on vacation which was the last thing that I wanted, so I bargained with

them and told them I would only bartend for a month. Dancing took a lot out of me so in the end it was more of a benefit for me than anything and I appreciated the

break.

Between Carlisle and school I couldn't tell which caused more stress, I was putting in more than forty hours at UCLA and after a long day my phone would ring like

clockwork and I would fear that he found me, but he would only be calling me to ask me how my day was. Turns out he found my schedule so he know when I was in

school and when I wasn't, but he didn't know that I was working at a gentlemen's club, but I am sure that if he did, his brain would explode. All in all I just wanted a

break from both school and Carlisle at this point, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon, so I simply had to grin and bear it.


	2. First Impressions and Reunions

Apparently one of the girls that bartended with me had gotten sick so I was asked to cover her shift tonight, I had a ton of papers to read, but I couldn't bear to read

another paper about Sigmund Freud and the influence of cocaine on his career. So I arrived at the club that Edward named Siren's Isle, which I thought was

appropriate.

Edward saw me walk in and finished up a conversation with the DJ to greet me. "Thanks for coming in on short notice, I have an old friend coming into town for the week."

"What do you want me to do?"

"He's stopping by tonight and I have a meeting before I can hang with him, keep him busy, serve him some drinks, converse."

I gave him a salute. "Yes sir."

"He's tall dark and broody, you'll know him when you see," he said.

"He's not the regular rich old guys that come in, got it."

Edward shook his head with a light chuckle. "Get to work Bella."

"Wait, what is your friend's name?" I asked.

"Emmett McCarty."

I committed the name to memory for later usage and headed behind the bar to prepare for a long night. The bar wasn't as busy as it usually was, which was probably why the night seemed to drag on. But once again I found myself preferring this than grading papers.

I was cleaning the counters when I saw someone sit at the bar a few feet down. "I'll be with you in a second." I turned away to wash my hands and toss the towel in

the sink. I dried my hands on the towel that rested on my shoulder and turned to see and pair of gorgeous blue eyes and dimples watching me. His curly black hair

hung partly in his square face, his jawline was strong and profound. The way he hovered over the counter I could tell that he was the guest I was meant to entertain.

"Tall, dark and broody, you must be Emmett McCarty," I said with a smile. He tossed his head back and laughed, the noise loud and proud. "Broody? I'm glad that's how Edward sees me."

"I'm sure he meant well by it, he's not big on compliments."

"I know, I spent six years living with him. He told me you were medium height and annoying."

This time it was my turn to laugh out loud, that jerk. "I'll be sure to show him just how annoying I can be."

"Well I'm you're not as nearly as annoying as you are gorgeous," he winked and I couldn't help but blush.

"Edward forgot to mention that you were a flirt," I said.

"I'm I only bring this side out when I see a woman I like."

The setting that we were in reminded me of the first time I met Carlisle, I pushed back the memory and quickly recovered.

"What can I get you to drink," I'm sure when Edward said entertain his friend he didn't mean it in this way.

"I'll have scotch, hold the ice." I nodded at his request and had a glass in front of him filled with the amber liquid in a few seconds.

He took a sip, allowing the strong drink to make it down his throat. He loosened his tie and combed his hand through his hair and I began to see the familiar look of exhaustion that I so frequently wore on Emmett's face.

"Long day?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Long six months, I haven't had a moment to myself in a long time."

"Well if you want I can give you some space," I said.

"No, you can stay, I can already tell having you here will help."

"How is that?" I arched my eyebrow unsure of what he was implying.

"Well to start off you are the one handing me the drinks and you are the first person to make me laugh in what feels like ages"

"Well anytime you need a drink or a laugh, I'll be happy to oblige," I returned his wink from earlier and it sent him into another fit of laughter.

"So what do you do Emmett McCarty, I'm assuming by the platinum cuff-links and Armani suit you aren't a struggling man."

"You have a good eye," he said wondering how I noticed his attire.

"I dated someone with very similar taste," and that was all I was to say of Carlisle.

"Was he as dashingly handsome and broody as I am?" he waggled his eyebrows and flashed his dimples and I blushed and laughed at once.

"I don't know, he may have had you beat on the broody looks." His smile dropped into a playful frown. "But it seems you have him beat in the dashingly handsome looks category."

His smile returned and I couldn't help but once again laugh, he was a funny man. "Back to my question, what is it that you do?"

"I own McCarty Enterprise, we are a major marketing company, I am surprised you haven't recognized my name."

I look at him with confusion. "Or maybe you'll know me as what the tabloids call, Mr. McBillionaire."

I snorted at the terrible name and he nodded. "I know it's ridiculous, but it won't go away."

"I would have noticed that name if I had seen it."

"Well, now that you know what I do, what is it that you do besides flirt with customers."

"I am a Ph. D student in the Clinical Psychology program at UCLA and the flirting is required only for V.I.P's"

"So you're only flirting because Edward asked you to?"

"No, Edward would probably have a stroke."

"That's right, I do remember him distinctly saying not to flirt with you or he'll castrate me."

"I doubt you forgot such a unique threat," I chuckled.

"Well when I saw you, I could honestly care less about Edward and his panties getting in a bunch."

Another blush formed. "So willing to sacrifice your manhood to flirt with me, there has to be a way I can repay you."

"Come out to eat with me after your shift." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I know I nice little diner we can go to." I suggested.

"As long I get to keep making you blush, I don't care where we are."

"Wait, I thought you were spending time with Ednerd."

"I'll tell him I am feeling under the weather, he's gonna me have all week."

"I'm jealous," I give him a playful smile.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Edward.

"Still big and ugly as ever!" Edward exclaimed.

Emmett moved from his seat and went to hug his friend. "If I remember correctly, you were the ugly one of the group."

I didn't get the chance to watch the two friends reunite because several men had come up to the bar to order drinks.

The night went at a ridiculously slow pace and I'm sure it was because of the fact that I had met a guy that I actually liked. This was something that was worth celebrating, this meant that maybe, just maybe I had gotten over Carlisle. It also meant that I wasn't dead inside like several people in my life have suggested.

One of the dancers, Raquel, came over to the bar. "Hey, we saw you flirting with that guy! Way to go Belly! I won fifty buck thanks to you."

"What bet?!" I said incredulously.

"We've seen Emmett in here from time to time and he never shows interest in any of the girls, we saw how you two flirted and some of us bet that if he asked you on a date you would say yes and most of the girls bet that you wouldn't."

"How do you know I'm seeing him later?"

"I had Dina spy on your conversation," she shrugged. "It wasn't hard you were so wrapped in that sexy man meat, you didn't even notice her. She recorded you for proof! I honestly didn't even know you knew you could flirt Belly!"

I had no idea how to respond.

"Anyway, good job on bagging McBillionaire! Don't blow it!" she sauntered away.

I know they all had my best interest at heart, but sometimes these girls sure knew how to push the right buttons.

The bar got packed when there was a long intercession for the dancers. Dina, the sneaky ninja that recorded my conversation with Emmett hopped behind the bar to

help me. I handled the drunken idiots on the right and she handled the ones on the left. I was used to the flirting and cat-calling while I served as bartender, so

ignoring the noise was easy, I just had to bypass all of the nonsense words long enough to get drink orders. I did it with a smile and playful words to keep them happy

and generous. Once the rush cleared up I was able to clean up the aftermath and stock up on the bottles we ran out of.

While I cleaned glasses, I noticed Edward shoving Emmett onto the stage. Emmett was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but he sat in the chair and complied.

Edward got a microphone from one of the girls. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

His voice went through the sound system and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Most of you know me, but for those who do not, I am Edward, the owner of this magnificent establishment."

There was a round of applause from the crowd and Edward bowed. "Thank you, I do my best to make sure that all of you gentlemen leave here highly satisfied. Back

to reason I'm on stage, this is my friend Em and Em has had a long and stressful few months. I told him the best way to blow off some steam is to let one of my girls

take care of him. So Em, please pick any girl that you would want to get your mind off of your troubles."

I smirked, Ednerd was clearly the mischievous one of the group. Emmett sighed and took the microphone from Edward.

"I can choose _any _girl?" Emmett asked and Edward nodded.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking over the many options that he had, some girls even getting support from the crowd. His eyes ventured over to me and he gave a big grin.

"I want her," his statement was so simple, but as Edward followed Emmett's pointed finger, his smile turned into a frown. I was wrong, Emmett was definitely the mischievous one.

Edward almost instinctively shook his head, against the idea, but he hid the grimace that wanted to form and gestured for me to come on stage.

I set my towel and cup down and walked from around the bar. Cheering commenced as I moved through the crowd toward Emmett who grinned at me and Edward whose lips were pursed. I stepped on the stage and Edward stepped off, probably going in the back so he didn't have to watch. Music began to play and the lights dimmed down and the crowd was silent. I sauntered my way over to Emmett, sitting on his lap.

"You know Edward is going to be pissed at the both of us?" I whispered into his ear.

"It's why I did it."

I pulled my hair from the ponytail that it was in and let it cascade onto my shoulders. I lifted from his lap and spun around so I was positioned behind him. I slid one hand down his chest, feeling the hard muscles that rested under his button up and placed the other hand in his hair, tugging his head backwards.

"Is that the only reason you chose me?" I nibbled on his ear and I could feel his throat vibrate with a groan. I pulled away and moved back in front of him and away

from his grasp, I moved my hips side to side to the slow music, placing my hands on my side and bringing them upwards as I danced. My fingers caught the edge of my

tank-top and I pulled it up and over my head letting it fall to the ground. I was left in my shorts and a black lace bra, I was always prepared for moments like this. I

turned my head to look back at Emmett who had his eyes trained on my butt, but his eyes moved upward to look at me. I grabbed the pole next to me and lifted my

leg up and around it and with confidence in my positioning I let myself lean backwards, trusting that the pole would support my weight. I spun around and came back

up so that I was now facing Emmett. I let go of the pole and slid down onto my knees. I wanted to torture him, so I crawled to him at the slowest pace, my eyes locked

on him the entire time.

When I was about two inches from him, I stopped and stood up, unable to help the smirk that came. Once again my hands found my body and grabbed my breasts, tossing my head back and nibbling on my bottom lip. I moved one hand down my stomach and when I reached the front of my shorts I halted my fingers.

"I forgot what happens next," I teased.

Emmett's eyes were trained on my hand and I smiled. "Could you help me?"

This time it was his turn to smirk, he reached out and pulled me to him by my belt loop. With one hand he undid my button and unzipped my shorts.

"Such a gentlemen," I said.

"Only when I have to be," he looked up at me, his hand still on my zipper.

I came out of the short shorts and revealed the matching thong. I leaned down, placing my hands on his knees and spreading his knees so that I could get in between

his legs. I made sure he got a good look at my breasts before I turned back around. With my hands still on his knees I positioned myself on his lap once more, but this

time I was greeted by his excited member. I grinned and looked back at him.

"Glad to know I'm not boring you."

"If you only knew," he said.

Moving from his lap, I slid back in between his legs and turned, balancing myself on my toes. I moved back upward, placing my body flush against him, making sure I brushed up against every inch of him. Once we were chest to chest, I moved to sit back on his lap.

I moved to unsnap my bra and he stopped me, leaning into me. "The day that I see all of you, will be the day that I have you all to myself."

His words sent a chill down my spine, I had not expected him to say that and I actually forgotten that we were in public.

"Such confidence and assurance in your words," I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a man with ambition, I see what I want and I go after it."

And with that I stood back up from his lap and turned to the crowd and gave a low bow, signaling that the show was over.

The crowd erupted with applause and cheering, I received a standing ovation, but it was nothing I took seriously, giving men hard-ons wasn't something I took pride in. But when I looked back at Emmett, I could say that I was glad he enjoyed it as much as I did.

I was back in my clothes and finishing my shift behind the bar when Emmett returned to his seat. "Edward…"

"I don't want to hear about how far his panties got stuck, he isn't my father."

"I can't argue with you on that one. I did manage to get away from him tonight, I told him I was exhausted and I was feeling the time difference."

"I can meet you out in the parking lot, I should only be about another twenty minutes or so."

He nodded and walked away and once he was away Dana and Raquel practically sprinted over to the bar.

"Belly! Three encounters in one night!" Dana squealed.

"Don't get your hopes up ladies, he is leaving here at the end of the week."

"It doesn't matter! Let this be the week where you let your hair down and be somebody else!"

"Yes! Just close your eyes and fall, enjoy the rush and have no regrets." Raquel told me that almost every time she tried to convince me to go out to party or when she attempted to hook me up with a friend of hers. This was the first time I actually took her seriously.

"He is not here for me, he is here to be with his friend."

"Make him be here for you," Dana said with assertiveness.

I couldn't help but laugh and they joined. "What would I do without you ladies?"

"Die a virgin."

I snorted and with that I ended my shift. "Goodbye ladies and tell Edward I want to hear nothing about tonight, mind his damn business."

"Go get him Belly!" Dana cheered and Raquel squealed some more.

I grabbed my backpack and left the building searching for Emmett in the parking lot, when I spotted him at the end of the lot I made my way to him. I was so focused on him that I didn't even notice the person that was walking towards me.

"Hello Bella," his voice snapped me from my tunnel vision.

I stopped in my tracks, my heart ready to jump from my chest and out of my mouth. I couldn't believe that he was here, I knew that this moment was inevitable, but

there was still a big part of me that wanted it to never happen. Even in the dark I could see the handsome features that hypnotized me, that deceived me time and

time again. His eyes still the ice blue color that caused me to both fear and adorn him.

"Carlisle," I managed to gasp out. "What are you doing here?"

"Such a silly question, I thought I had the wrong address, I would never think that you would work in a place like this. But here we are."

"I work as a bartender," I left out the stripping part, if he didn't know, he won't find out from me.

There was silence between us and I'm almost sure he could hear my heart raging in my chest. He stepped forward and by instinct I moved two steps back.

"Why are you here?" I asked again, fighting the lump in my throat.

"Bella, I ca…"

"I know why you came! But what I don't understand is why!" I snapped. "I don't want you here and yet you came anyway! Was ignoring your calls not enough? I surely thought that moving all the way to the other side of the country was more than enough for you to get that I don't want to be with you."

The words flew out like vomit, I couldn't have stopped them even if I wanted to do. His expression didn't change, he remained composed as usual.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett walked over to where we stood.

"Yes, we were just having a private discussion," Carlisle answered before I could speak. "Do you know Bella?"

"Yes, he does, we are in a relationship." The lie was me trying to piss of Carlisle, which wasn't a wise decision, but I didn't care.

Emmett didn't argue. "I'm Emmett."

"Carlisle," he deadpanned and I knew it had worked.

"We have plans, goodbye." I grabbed Emmett by the hand and rushed off.

Tears begged to be released, but I managed to hold it all together, but I was sure that this wasn't the last time I would see Carlisle.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear comments and suggestions! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Proposition

Bella's POV

I directed Emmett to the Diner, the literal name of the restaurant and we both entered the establishment in silence.

I was immediately recognized by Frank the owner and he set us in my favorite booth.

"I can tell by the look on your face you need a drink, margarita?"

"Whiskey," I said. "It's worse than you can imagine."

"Can't be that bad, the last time you had whiskey you started getting calls from Carlisle."

I nodded. "He is here."

His face turned red almost immediately. "Since when?"

"He came to Isle when my shift ended."

Frank looked over at Emmett. "Who is this fellow?"

I looked over at Emmett, who for a moment I had forgotten was here.

"Oh, Frank this is Emmett McCarty."

"McBillionaire McCarty?" Frank asked.

I shrugged. "Apparently."

"How about I take your drink order and we can finish this discussion," Frank said.

"I'll have water," Emmett requested.

"I'll get those drinks for you in a minute."

Frank walked away.

"I would like to apologize once again, Carlisle is…was a huge part of my life. Also thank you for you not telling him the truth about us."

"Don't apologize, I'm starting to see that and you don't have to explain."

"Carlisle beat me." I wasn't ashamed to tell, but I could tell Emmett wasn't expecting me to be so out about it.

"I was with him for four years and for two of them he beat the crap out of me." I lifted up my arm and showed him my wrist, where a series of numbers and letters had been tattooed on the skin there. "It's my patient number for the last time I was hospitalized from his abuse; he kicked me in the head."

He still remained speechless. "He is the reason why I am in L.A. I ran from him, I was so exhausted and miserable that I ran away and it's been three years and now he is here and I am not sure what to do."

Frank returned at set my drink in front of me. I took a big gulp and enjoyed the intense burn that came with it.

"Bella you sure do know how to pick 'em," he gestured to Emmett.

I laughed. "Yea, I have an acquired taste for the rich."

"So how do you to know each other?" Emmett asked taking a sip of water.

"Oh, she gave me a lap dance that made me her slave for all eternity."

Emmett choked on his water, coughing violently, causing both Frank and I to laugh hysterically. We waited for him to get his bearing together before we continued the conversation.

"That was a joke right?" Emmett asked.

I looked over at Frank and he smiled at me.

"No, I seriously got a lap dance from her, Edward bet that he had the best exotic dancers in the state and I didn't believe him. He told me to pick any of his girls and that if he lost I would get free entrance and dances for as long as I lived and if he won, he would get discounts here. I picked Bella, letting her looks fool me and she took me for the ride of my life."

"Edward and I get free food from here, the other girls get half-off" I smiled.

"So…you're a…"

"Stripper, yes" I finished his sentence. "Ednerd didn't tell you? And I thought that the dance I gave you made it obvious."

Emmett shook his head. "He said you worked as a bartender, he never mentioned you actually dancing, but it makes sense, I have to agree with Frank that was the best lap dance I've gotten, but that also may be due to the fact that is was my first one."

I was wondering if he was going to run away, I'm sure hanging out with a stripper isn't good for his reputation.

"A damn good one at that, she'll have a man on his knees, trust me I've seen it, the name of the club says it all."

"You're just biased."

"Of you, extremely, but I'll leave you two to your date, let me know when you're ready to eat."

"Thanks Frank."

Emmett and I were left to each other's company. "Hey, I'm sorry Edward didn't tell you that I was one of the dancers, I'll understand if you do not want to hang with me."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just I would never have imagined you as a stripper."

"Most people don't, I don't either, but it pays a lot and I enjoy it."

"And I can't believe Edward is letting you dance."

"He hates it, but he can't tell me what to do and he knows that I make him a lot of money, so we don't talk about it."

"He was right in saying you have no problem with speaking your mind."

I shrug. "I spent four years unable to say how I felt; I'm not going to hide who I am from anyone."

"I like that about you," Emmett smiled.

"Are you sure it's not the fact that I'm a stripper?"

He laughed at my question. "Maybe a little bit."

"Thanks for your honesty, so tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you single or are you married with kids and planned to take advantage of innocent woman such as myself for a week and leave me high and dry?"

"I would think that if anyone is taking advantage of anyone it's not me."

"I would never take advantage of you, but if I tried would I succeed?"

"Probably more than I could say," he chuckled.

"Nice to know, but don't worry, I'm sure my bark is worse than my bite."

"So I should expect biting now? It sounds painful, but I think I might like it, I'm game for new things."

I blushed madly at his innuendo, taking another sip of my drink; he was giving it just as much as I was dishing it out. I wasn't used to men like him and it was a nice change.

"So I am assuming and hoping that you are not married."

"Correct, I am a very single man."

"I am surprised, with your smashing good looks and dashing smile you could have a Mrs. McCarty in no time."

"You're right; there are thousands of women who would kill to be my wife, but not because of love for me, but for love of the size of my wallet."

"Makes sense, aren't you afraid that's why I'm here with you now?"

"No, I trust that you're here for other reasons."

"Reasons such as?"

"I'm not sure, but it's most likely the same reasons I am here."

"Please enlighten me of those reasons," I leaned back and propped my legs on the seat across from me.

"Well for starters I like how easy it is to talk you, I can be myself, and I can't tell you how hard it is to be myself when you have the world watching your every move. I have to watch what I say and do, Edward and my family are probably the only people who really know me. You keep me on my toes, I never know what you are going to say and it's refreshing. You are also beautiful and I enjoy watching you."

"Wow," I replied. "You are such a creep."

His head flew back and he gave another one of his hearty laughs. "My point exactly, you keep me on my toes."

"Glad to know I'm doing something good with my life."

"Your parents will be proud I'm sure."

"Oh, I'm sure they would love to hear that their daughter is not only great at giving a bunch of men hard-ons and flirting with people I barely know. If they weren't dead they would be now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I lost my father at a young age as well."

"I've made peace with it, I'm sure you have as well."

"Yes I did."

"Change of topic, you have a family."

"Oh, I have my mother and my sister, my mom never remarried when my dad died so it's just been us two. Alice, my older sister is married and actually expecting her first child."

"How old are you? You look and seem too young to be running an entire business."

"I am twenty-eight; the company couldn't run itself, so my mom took over until I was able to do so."

"Your mom sounds pretty awesome already."

"She is, she managed to raise two children and a multi-billion dollar company."

"And by the looks of it she did a job well done on raising you, you're not a snobby, spoiled brat."

"Only when I don't get what I want, that's when I throw my tantrums."

"Well, I can't wait to tell you no, although I have to admit I am not sure if I'd be able to."

He flashed those dimples at me and I nearly melted away. "What a dangerous combo, I won't say no to you and vice versa, imagine the mess we could get into."

"Indeed," we watched each other for a moment. The air around us thickened, both of us enjoying the chemistry between us.

"I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, I've had one night stands before and that's not what I want this to be."

"I figured, but I would then tell you that I don't do one night stands or any sexual interactions."

"Celibate?" he asked.

"Virgin." I answered.

He processed the information given to him. "So you have never had sex…at all."

"It's one of the reasons Carlisle hit me, it never felt right when it came to that part of our relationship. I can see why now and I am very thankful I listened to that, but I wouldn't have been too distraught if it did happen."

"Are you waiting for anything? Marriage?"

"No, just the right time I guess, Carlisle was the only serious relationship I have ever been in. Other than him no other opportunities have appeared."

I wanted to say except now, but I'm not sure if either of us were prepared for that. He seemed to be processing more of what I was telling him, his eye contact never leaving mine, but he was thinking hard.

"You amaze me," he stated simply.

"Same to you," I gave a small smile.

We talked all night, our flirting mingling in with the conversation from time to time. We just wanted to get to know each other and that's what happened. We clung on

to each other's words and took in all that we could, finding a balance of many commonalities and differences. He was a fascinating man, brilliant and sophisticated,

along with comical and sexy. I couldn't help but compare our interaction with the one I had with Carlisle. Carlisle enchanted me with his way with words and once he

knew how easily he got into my head, he never left. But with Emmett, he wasn't trying to take advantage of my interest in him, this was who he was and although he

knew that I wanted him, he didn't use it against me.

It left me wondering what was the point of it all, he was only here until Monday and then he would leave and who knows when I would see him again. It was another reason I could trust in what he was telling me, he knew time wasn't on his side, but here he was. I could see why Edward cared for him so much, he was a genuine guy.

It was then that an idea popped in my head: Emmett could be the one I could lose my virginity to. It was a simple thought, but it held so much to it. I would be giving him something no one else has had, but I knew that if I did I would rest assured that it was with someone who wouldn't abuse it. Edward trusted Emmett, so I knew that I could trust him, just like me Edward rarely gave his trust to anyone.

How would Emmett feel? Would he deny me of my request and run off and tell Edward? Or would he just say no? Or would he agree?

I had no idea what to expect from him and that is what made it all the more nerve-wrecking, but the more I thought about it, the more appealing it became.

I looked down at my phone noticed it was three in the morning. "I can't believe we have been here for five hours."

"Me neither, I should be exhausted." Emmett said glancing at his watch.

"I should be as well, I also should be sleep, and I have to teach in the morning."

"You have some lucky students, they get to listen to you talk almost every day."

"I'm sure after a while I can sound pretty boring to them, but thank you."

"I would say that kid is an idiot, I would enjoy listening to you talk, but I want you to get you home."

"I agree, I want to stay, but that would not be a good idea."

I told Frank that I would see him soon and we headed out to Emmett's car which I finally noticed was a Prius.

"I'm assuming you chose this car to be incognito," I said as he once again opened the door for me.

"You guessed right, the press has no idea that I am here and I want to keep it that way hopefully for the entire week."

"You might want to consider dressing down a bit more then, I can spot you a mile away in that suit."

"I will take changing my wardrobe into consideration," Emmett looked down at me with a smile.

We stood closely, his frame leaning against the car door and my own body resting on it as well. The longer I was with him, the more I wanted the idea of him being my first sexual partner to be real.

I'm sure this is exactly what Ednerd meant by Emmett having an effect on women, but I'm sure it was something that he didn't do intentionally.

"You have a look of deep thought, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Sex."

"I can honestly say that that was last thing I expected you to say, you really aren't ashamed of anything are you."

"No, you asked and I told the truth, I want to have sex with you."

"Bella, I told you that that is not what I expected from this."

"And I believe you, but this is something I want."

"We just met, I doubt…"

"It's perfect actually, no strings attached, we might see each other again, but I'm sure by that time this would be way in the past."

"How about you sleep on this? It's late and we both have had long days."

"You are right, but understand that there is very small chance that my mind will change."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

I got into the car and he closed the door for me. Besides telling him how to get to my place, we drove in silence.

Once at my place he pulled up to the front and parked. "I can walk you up if you want."

"I'll be okay, I live with a 6'6, 230 pound man made of nothing but muscle."

"He's not your husband is he?" he joked.

"Don't worry, he's like a brother."

"Good night Bella," Emmett said as I stepped out the car.

"Good night Emmett, I hope you enjoy your week here."

"Well, if there is more of you in it, then yes, I will most certainly have a good vacation."

"You know where to find me." He nodded and I closed the door.

I turned and made my way to my complex. I didn't get a chance to unlock the door before it was flung open and Jacob stepped outside with his gun in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked more in amusement.

"Making sure Carlisle isn't being the idiot I know that he is."

"I told you I was with a friend and I would have told you if Carlisle tried anything."

"I couldn't be too careful and you left out the part about staying out late."

"Can I go into my home please? Carlisle isn't here." Jacob scanned the area one more time before he moved back inside.

He closed and locked the door behind me and his form relaxed.

"So Edward told me you were with Emmett,

"I was and I had a great time, he is a very nice man."

"Men will be the nicest they can be if it means getting laid,"

"Nothing happened, I was at Frank's all night," I set my purse down. "Did you feed Bruce?"

"Yes, he's been hanging with me all night."

Bruce, sensing that I was home came galloping down the stairs, his massive black form rushing to me. He leapt upwards and landed right on my chest nearly knocking me down. The 100 pound Cane Corso clearly wasn't aware of its size.

I gave him a hug back and he fell down.

"I'm going to bed, I have class in the morning."

"I'm taking you there, Edward and I both agree that you won't be alone. Not until Carlisle is gone."

"I'm not going to argue, I will accept. Come on Bruce," I headed up the stairs and he followed right beside me.

I made it to my room and stripped off my clothes to take a quick shower and after it didn't take long before I was out.

I woke up to banging on my door and my alarm blaring. "What?!"

"Get up and get dressed, you're gonna be late."

I looked over at the time and saw I only had forty-five minutes until I had to be at school. I shut my alarm off and hustled around my room, I threw on a dress and tossed a pair of wedges at the door. I brushed my hair, getting out all the knots and fixing my bangs.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and at the same time put on my make-up. I put on deodorant and perfume, grabbed my book bag and purse and left my room with twenty minutes remaining.

Jacob was already outside in the car, pulling off as soon as I shut the car door. "Do you have work today?" he asked me.

"No."

"Can you find a ride home?"

"I'll figure something out, I seriously doubt Carlisle will try something in public."

"Can't you get one of nerdy friends to drop you off?"

"No, I'm not bringing anyone else into this bull crap, it's bad enough you and Edward are involved."

"We are in it because we care about you and want you to be safe."

He stopped the car in front of the building I practically lived in. "I appreciate it, but you wouldn't have to worry if you hadn't met me."

"Oh come on, Edward and I would be leading boring lives if you hadn't have come along. We love you Bells and we wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled reached over to hug him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're sweeter than you let on."

"I have to keep up manly appearances."

"I'll see you at home," I said hopping from the car.

"Be safe," he called out before driving away.

I headed inside my building, I needed to grab my notes and drop off my things before I could head over to the lecture hall, which was thankfully right next door. I said hello to those I recognized which was practically everyone. I loved the people that I worked with, we all had different interests, but we respected each other and our opinions mattered. Here I wasn't an exotic dancer, I was a respected doctoral student.

I dropped my book bag on my desk and took my binder, thankful that I printed everything out the day before.

"Rough night?" Amelia, who was also in the clinical psych program with me asked.

"You have no idea, but it ended really well, I met a guy."

"Whoa there, you met a guy?" she whipped around from her computer. "Bella the workaholic looked up long enough to meet a guy?"

"Yes and he is not a student, but don't worry I doubt anything will come of it."

"You're already writing him off!? Give the guy a chance!"

"He's from Chicago and he is here for the week," I explained.

"Ooh, what does he do?"

"Marketing," I said, Emmett was apparently well known, so I didn't want to much into details.

"Sounds boring," she mumbled.

"On the contrary, he is quite…stimulating," I smiled lightly.

"Did you have sex with him?! Is that why you're late!?"

"No Amelia, we just had drinks," I laughed at my friend. "If we have sex you'll be the first to know."

"I better be, your cherry being popped is a monumental moment that needs to be celebrated."

"I disagree with that last statement, well I'm headed out, we're still on for lunch right?"

"Of course, I'll see at noon."

I ran back out my work space, I was going to be a little late, but it's better than not showing up at all.

I arrived at the lecture, opened the door to find that no one was there, except for one person who was sitting in the front. The person turned at the sound of my arrival and it was Carlisle.

"Where are my students?"

"I informed that you weren't feeling well and that class was cancelled, they surprisingly upset, your class must be really intriguing, what do you teach them?"

"Why dating is a terrible idea, you are often used as an example."

He stood, slipping his hands in his pocket. "I want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Carlisle," I turned to leave.

"Stop where you are or I'll make you stop," he said it calm manner, but I knew better.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead, I dare you."

I walked right up to him, coming face to face with him, I could see the anger dancing behind his calm façade.

"I'm done being afraid of you."

He remained quiet for a moment, but soon a coy smile spread across his lips. "That may be true, but I'm sure you feel something about me still."

His hand found its way around my waist, resting on my lower back, pulling me into him. I sucked in a breath, remembering how it felt to be in his arms, how easily he got under my skin in moments like this.

"I still love you Isabella," he pressed his forehead up against mine.

I closed my eyes trying to focus, trying to remember the damage he had caused, but everything was clouded when he was this close.

"I miss this, I miss us. Your smell, your touch, I miss being able to make you smile and laugh. Hell I even miss helping you study."

His pressed me even closer, chest against chest, his scent overpowering all of me.

"Carlisle, I can't do this again."

"It won't be the same," he whispered, his lips grazing over mine. "I don't care what I have to do, I just need you, I need my Isabella."

I was reminded of the time I was in the hospital for my head concussion, he had called me Isabella. It was all I needed to loosen his grip and separate myself from him.

"No. You can't have me again, I'm not your Isabella, not anymore and not ever again. I would be the biggest idiot in the world to take you back."

With that I turned and walked away.


	4. The Agreement

Bella's POV

After leaving Carlisle I found the nearest bathroom and allowed myself a moment to be an emotional wreck. I cried for what felt like hours, so upset with myself for allowing Carlisle to get so close. I had forgotten what type of person he really was, he was so damn manipulative.

I fixed myself up and left the bathroom, I needed to prepare for my next class which was going to be in a few hours. I was heading back to my office when my phone rang, it was Edward.

"Hey," I said.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

"I don't think I should tell you," I was on the verge of tears again.

"Damn it Bella! Did Carlisle do something?! I'm going to kill that man if I ever see him!"

"Relax, he didn't hurt me, he's just being very persistent."

"Don't fall for his bull crap, I know you know better."

"I do, I got away from him so I'm fine, what did you need?"

"I'm so pissed right now I don't even know why I called you, you're not staying alone Bella."

"Edward I promise that I'll be okay, I'm not going to pull you away from your work."

"I'm not listening to you; I'll call you back when I can figure something out." He hung up so that I wouldn't protest.

I wanted to scream, but I held it in and sat in my office chair, turned my computer on and did some work.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch with Amelia. I met her in a coffee shop near campus, our usual spot; she had a crush on one of the guys who worked there.

"I heard you cancelled your first class, which never happens."

"I wasn't feeling too well, I suddenly got a serious headache on the way there and I couldn't focus."

"Are you feeling any better? You should have gone home and got some rest."

"Well after about an hour it went away so I didn't bother."

"Are you going to teach your second class?"

"Yes, I feel much better now." I actually felt terrible, Amelia knew nothing about Carlisle and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to talk about him and if she knew about our encounter, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

So here I was, chatting casually, pretending as if I lead a normal life that did not involve an abusive ex that was currently trying to get me to come back to him. I was

failing miserably, all I wanted to do was cry, but randomly bursting into tears wasn't going to be easy to explain. So for an hour I laughed and joked along with Amelia

as best as I could.

Thankfully when I arrived at my next lecture, students were filing into the hall. I pulled up the notes for the lecture, wanting to start on time. I opened up my own personal notes, remembering the last spot that we left off.

I started the lecture, speaking on the topic of depression. It was very easy for me to push all of my issues aside when I was teaching; I was talking about the things

that were fascinating to me and to be able to teach others about it brought me peace. And it was even better when I knew that my students enjoyed my classes, they

held on to my words and it wasn't hard to hold discussions with them.

I was about half way through my lecture when a late student walked in; he had a baseball cap on so I was unable to see his face. He moved down the aisle and sat

directly in the front row and when he lifted his head, I saw that it was Emmett. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face, but I didn't miss a beat with what I

was saying.

Not too long after he sat down, his arm shot up in the air, he had a large grin on his face.

"You have a question?" I asked trying not to a smile that resembled the Cheshire cat.

"I do, I have this problem and I was wondering if you would be able to help me with it."

"I'll try my best."

"I was actually hoping the class would answer it for me."

I arched my eyebrow, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Ask away."

He stood and removed his baseball cap; it was then that I noticed that he took my advice about his attire. He was currently in a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with a pair of white sneakers.

"I am actually a friend of Miss. Bella here, we haven't known each other long and she may not know this but I really like her."

I immediately blushed, my students giggled and snickered. "Ever since I met her I've been trying to impress her, but I'm sure you all know Bella here is very hard to

impress. Now I came to this class because you interact with her a lot more than I do and I'm sure some of you have significant others in your lives. What is some

advice on how I could get Bella to go on a date with me?"

Almost every hand in the room was in the air, I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Emmett pointed to a student. "She told us once that she has a dog, maybe you can go for a walk in the park with her and her dog."

"I actually didn't know that, thank you very much." He called on someone else.

"She said she likes sappy romantic movies, it's a guilty pleasure of hers."

"She loves it when people do things without her having to ask."

"She loves Bill Murray and Woody Harrelson, Zombieland is one of her favorite movies."

"She loves going out to karaoke night with friends and singing music from the nineties, Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch was one of her favorite groups to listen to."

I had no idea my students paid that much attention, but by the end of the class someone ended making a list of all the things the students knew I enjoyed and gave it to Emmett.

"Because we didn't get anything done today, I will push the test back for next week."

Applause erupted and the students began to leave. Once it was empty, I sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch?" he laughed.

I shrugged. "Everyone has their interests in music; I enjoy the old Mark Wahlberg from time to time."

"Are you sure it's the music you enjoy?"

"It may also have something to do with him being shirtless."

"So I should walk around shirtless to get your attention."

"I'm sure that would warrant the attention of me and many others. Did Edward ask you to come here?"

"Yes, he spent an hour giving me rules on what I could and couldn't do with, I must remain at least three feet from you at all times."

"Ednerd hasn't realized that the more he tells me not to do something the more likely I will do it." I took Emmett's shirt and pulled him closer to me. "What else did he tell you couldn't do?"

"I believe he said that I was not allowed to touch you," I took his hands and placed them on my thighs, my heart suddenly racing at a quick rate.

"Next," I said, as Emmett watched where I had placed his hands.

He seemed to have frozen, it seemed that he was trying hard not to move his hands, but little did he know I would have wanted nothing more.

"Did he mention anything about me touching you?"

"He did say that if you tried anything, to tell you no."

Without any hesitation, I slipped my hand up his shirt, his skin feeling like silk against my fingertips.

"Bella, we are in a classroom, someone could walk in at any moment."

"A class doesn't usually come in until an hour after my class is done."

"I also don't think this is a good idea, I don't know have much restraint when it comes to moments like this." His eyes still trained on his hands.

"It makes this moment that much better," I whispered, my fingers moving further up his shirt. "You can also move your hands away at any point."

He still didn't move despite me telling that he could. I removed my hand and leaned backwards, Emmett still was standing between my legs and his hands still resting on the fabric of my dress.

"Is this what happens when your with someone?"

"Not at all, I would have you in nothing but your heels right about now." He looked up at me and I bit my lip, my body reacting even more at his confession.

"You shouldn't do that," he mumbled, his eyes trained on my lips.

"Do what?" I bit my bottom lip once again and without warning he moved his hands up, moving my dress up more to reveal the skin there.

"Is this what you really want Bella? For me to give you something no other man has given you?" his hands inched closer to my core, his fingers massaged my sensitive skin.

"I do," I was breathless.

"Then who I am to deny you anything," he said it under his breath.

"Let's not plan anything, I say we just let it happen when it happens."

I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen, but before I could enjoy the way Emmett's hands felt on my skin, my phone rang. Emmett stepped back and I cursed under my breath.

It was Ednerd. "Yes Edward I am with Emmett, by the way I don't appreciate you telling him what he can and can't do."

"He told you? I'm going to strangle him."

"I'm not alone; you got what you wanted so if you would please leave me alone now?"

"Remember what I told you about Em…" this time it was my turn to hang up on him.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Emmett stepped back, our moment was gone.

"I have papers to grade before the week is over," I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"If you give me a laptop I can work on something while you do that."

"We can go to my place then, I need to walk Bruce."

"Is that your dog's name?"

"Yes, although lately he's been Jacob's dog more than anything."

I got Bruce before I started school, he was a puppy then and it was a way to get my mind off of Carlisle. He was the cutest little thing when I first saw him and I knew

that he was mine the moment he peed all over me and then attempted to lick me in the face as what I assumed to be an apology. I trained him and we would even go

for runs in the morning, but once school started the running stopped and Jacob would take him instead. I tried my best to spend time with him, but it was hard

managing time with him and actual humans.

Emmett and I made it to my place and I opened the door to find Bruce already waiting by the door. He caught wind of someone new and immediately began to growl, wanting to protect me. Emmett and Bruce locked eyes and Bruce gave a loud bark, waiting on my command.

"Whoa there, you said you had a dog not a horse," Emmett said with a nervous tone.

"Bruce, friend," I stated and he switched back to his playful attitude. "I'll go grab his leash, he won't hurt you."

I set my purse down and went to grab his leash from the kitchen, I returned to see that Bruce was attempting to hug Emmett.

"Bruce get down," I simply commanded and he obeyed.

He walked to me and I attached the leash to his collar and we headed right back out. I decided to go my usual route, which was about a mile walk. There was a nice

breeze that had been going so it was a warm afternoon. Emmett asked me a lot of questions about school and my program and I gladly answered all of them and I

asked him about his work. Once again we found ourselves absorbing information about each other, I found him even more interesting than before as our walk

progressed. He loved being outdoors; whenever he could he would go on hikes and camping trips with his brother-in-law. He also enjoyed cooking; apparently he

doesn't share that part of him with people so it was nice to see that he was willing to be a little bit more open with me. He was very excited to become an uncle as

well; he didn't care if it was a girl or a boy he just wanted to be there for the kid. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about his family showed how much he loved

them; he wanted nothing more than for them to be happy. I liked that the most about him, he was so considerate of those close to him. He also wanted a family of his

own one day, he knew it wouldn't be soon, but he wanted a wife and kids.

I ended up realizing that I really wanted to see Emmett a happy man, with someone who cared for him in a way that a lot of people can't. He needed someone more than he actually knew and I hoped that he found it soon.

We arrived back at my place and Bruce went off to find food, leaving Emmett and I alone.

"Were you hungry? I know a great Chinese place that delivers," I asked bringing down my laptop and paperwork from my room to the living room.

"I am hungry, but I also know an awesome guy who can cook us up a quick meal."

"I'm going to be honest and say that I have no idea what's in the kitchen, Jacob usually does the cooking."

"Well let's go find out."

He followed me into the kitchen and he went straight to the fridge, checking what we had available.

"Jacob seems as if he knows what he is doing."

"He can make a mean roast chicken."

"It looks like I can make us some chicken parmesan, do you have any spaghetti?"

I looked in the cabinet and pulled a box out and sent it on the counter with the rest of the items he was using to cook.

"I have wine," I offered.

"That would be a nice addition."

I pulled a bottle of white wine from the fridge, along with two glasses and a bottle opener. I poured two glasses and gave him one and kept the other for myself.

I sat at the counter and watched him work, cutting up an onion and bell pepper and throwing them into a pan on the stove. I could tell he was in his element, he moved fluidly, as if this was his own kitchen and he was home. Soon the aroma of his creation filtrated my nose and my stomach began to growl in excitement. My eyes were trained on Emmett, watching his muscles moved underneath his shirt added more excitement. For a moment I was jealous of his shirt, but I realized that in a few days I would be just as close to him, if not closer. My body began to tingle all over at the thought of Emmett so close to me, his hands on me, the thought made me take a large sip of my wine. To be perfectly honest, I found that I was also nervous, I would be shocked if I wasn't. I knew what to expect, but it was also Emmett that made me nervous. He was a man that knew what he wanted and for some reason he wanted me, but I really didn't want to find myself getting attached. This was meant to a momentary affair, nothing more, I didn't want to fool myself into thinking he wanted more than that.

He turned around, probably to see if I still there. "I'm afraid to ask you what you are thinking about, the last time you had that look on your face I almost swallowed my tongue."

I grinned devilishly. "Then I won't tell you."

He shook his head at me, placing a lid over his creation and turned all the way around. "That smile of yours can get you away with murder."

"Don't worry I only use it for good," I watched him take a sip of his wine, his lips being the center of my attention.

"Now I really want to know what you're thinking, because I can guarantee it isn't "good"," he set his drink down and leaned his body against the counter, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I think I can handle it, I've been doing pretty well so far."

"I was thinking about what happens after we have sex and my mind isn't always centered on sex, that didn't happen until after you showed up."

He straightened up a bit, I could tell he has thought about this conversation before.

"I don't know, we lead two separate lives, if the circumstances were different I would want nothing more than to court you properly. I have enjoyed these last two days with you Bella."

"How about we just enjoy the time that we have with each other, I mean look at what two days has gotten us."

"You're right, I want to enjoy this." He stepped directly in front of me.

"I couldn't agree more."

He finished our dinner and we both sat down on the floor of the living room eating. I focused on my papers while he did what I assumed was work. I was grateful that

I had at least half of my papers done last week because Emmett was the most distracting person to work with. We sat side by side, resting our backs against the

couch. We started off pretty close, but soon I noticed him inching closer. I pretending not to notice, simply continuing to focus on the task on hand, but then his arm

made its way across my shoulder. Being that close to him was already difficult, now that he was touching me I find it a little hard to focus, but I managed. We remained

in this position for an hour and a half and then he moved his arm and began to massage the back of my neck, his thumb going in small circles. I had to take deep

breaths to calm myself down, I wasn't sure what his tactics were, but slowly but surely he was winning. I fought even harder to read and grade the papers, I had at

least sixty left and I wanted all of my attention to be with Emmett for the remainder of the week. Another hour in and every now again I would find myself reading the

same sentence because of Emmett's touching, but I held my ground. I would sometimes glance over to see if he was watching me, but he was

just as focused on his work as I was.

When I was down to thirty papers, I checked the time, it had reached ten. I looked back at Emmett who had stopped massaging my neck awhile back, his head had fell back and he had fallen asleep. I smiled, sure that he had to have been uncomfortable. I went to stand up, wanting to clean up our mess. I placed our dishes in the dishwasher and placed the leftovers inside the fridge. I walked back into the living room to see that Emmett had woke back up.

"Did you finish?" he said stretching his limbs.

"No, but I got what I expected to get done finished." My phone began to ring, Jacob was calling me.

"Hey Jacob," I watched as Emmett stood up from his spot.

"Hey, I just talked to Edward and he needs me to stay longer to cover a shift, I won't be home until the afternoon, can you find someone to take you to school?"

"Yes, I have someone who'd be more than willing, do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm just gonna take a short nap before I start the next shift, I'll call you before you head out for school."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

We hung up. "Do you mind taking me to school tomorrow? Jacob won't be here to take me."

"Sure, I'll come by and pick you up."

I nodded, hiding the excitement that I had as best as possible. I wanted to get as much as I could from this week and I refused to let Carlisle or anybody else ruin it. I wanted to say goodbye to Emmett knowing that I had no regrets with how it all ended. When I looked at him, I had a feeling he would make that an easy task.


	5. Roman Holiday

**Chapter 6 - Roman Holiday**

"I find it difficult to believe that you have not seen any of the Lord of the Rings."

"I never heard about them."

"Impossible! Where have you been the last decade? Under a rock!"

"Okay, I heard about them, but I wasn't a big nerd like you."

"I'm not a nerd! I just enjoy a great movie and Lord of the Rings is an amazing trilogy!"

"Neeeeeerrrrrd."

I scoffed and threw a french fry at Emmett's face, he made a face at me and picked up the fry to pop it in his mouth.

"The Dark Knight rises is an amazing trilogy."

"Of course, anything DC comics is amazing."

"The Green Lantern."

"Shut up! The Green Lantern in the comics are amazing, blame WB for terrible casting and production."

"I'm blaming The Green Lantern and every member of the Justice League, I am a Marvel fan to the death."

"Such a horrible choice! The JL would destroy the Avengers in about five minutes!"

"How?"

"Superman! Wonder Woman! Aquaman! Those three alone could spank your team of wimps!"

"No way! All they need is some Kryptonite and a desert and you got two of them out of commission already."

"Wonder Woman could still take them on! In the new 52 she is the goddess of War, she can kill your boy band with a snap of her finger."

"Thor is a god too! And the Hulk can take her out without even blinking an eye."

"This is the third time you have used that line! The Hulk can't be your defense every time! Neither can kryptonite! It's rare! It's not something you can buy at Wal-Mart."

"I know, I just love seeing you get upset, it's pretty hilarious."

I huffed and sat back down, I hadn't even realized I stood up. "I'd tell you to get out if this weren't your hotel room."

I finished the last of my fries, sitting back in my chair. We had been holed up in his hotel suite since yesterday. I had called in sick at work and had asked one of my

friends in the program to sub for me in my classes. The plan was to spend the rest of the week with each other, going out on the town, but when he came to change

into some comfortable clothes yesterday afternoon we never left. We didn't have sex, we didn't even kiss, we literally talked the rest of the day and all the way into

the night. We had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the television watching episodes of The Office, a TV show that we both enjoyed. When we woke up he let me

take a shower and gave me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to put on and that is what I currently wore.

"Alice would love you."

"I'm sure she would, strangling you is a commonality I know we both share."

"Along with feisty."

"You bring it out of me."

He smiled at me, chewing on a french fry. I snatched one from his plate, he tried to catch my hand, but I was quicker. I ate the stolen fry and went for another one and he still didn't catch me.

"I bet you won't do it again," he challenged.

"I bet I can," I said slyly. I took off the over-sized shirt and tossed it at his face, snatching the last two fries from his plate and eating them all before he could remove the shirt from his head.

He looked down and saw that I had succeeded. "Good luck getting your shirt back."

I shrugged. "I'm used to being scantily clad."

"Are you seriously going to walk around in your bra?"

"At home I walk around naked," I teased.

"And Jacob doesn't protest."

"Jacob is a warm-blooded man, why would he argue against a naked woman. And I only do it in my room."

"We can pretend this is your room."

I grinned. "In your wildest dreams."

"In my wildest dreams you being naked isn't the best thing that's going on."

His phone rang, stopping me from continuing our banter. "It's Edward."

"I think he is getting suspicious."

"We are two adults, we can do whatever we want." Emmett was right.

I picked up his phone and answered the call. "Hey Ednerd."

"Bella? I could have sworn I called Emmett."

"You did."

"What the hell are you doing answering his phone?!"

"Give me the phone," I shook my head and walked away from the table.

"He's preoccupied, I can leave a message."

"Where are you! Tell that meathead that if he touches any part of you that I will make sure he loses all of his fingers."

"I will, I love you Ednerd, bye!" I hung up and turned off his phone and stuck it in my pocket. "He said that he wouldn't bother us again and he approves of anything that we do."

He laughed. "Last time I talked to him about you he turned purple and that was yesterday."

"Edward can't stop me from doing what I want," I stated for what felt like the billionth time.

"I still want to respect him, he's like a brother to me."

"And he's like a brother to me as well, but I refuse to let him get in the way of possibly the best time of my life."

Emmett smiled. "The best huh?"

"Yes! For the first time I feel like I can do anything and there won't be any consequences."

I walked over to him. "I want to walk away from this week knowing that I did everything I wanted to do."

He stood up from his chair. "Let's go out."

"And do what?"

"I have no idea, but I want to go out. I'll drop you off, you can get dressed and we can have a Roman Holiday type of day."

"As long as I'm Joe Bradley!"

"Who else would you be?"

"Sweet let's go!" I grabbed my bag from the front door and I turned to see that Emmett hadn't moved.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked with a smile.

I looked at him confused. "I have everything in my bag."

I looked down and saw that I didn't have on a shirt, I was still in my bra. Emmett walked up and handed me the shirt I once wore and I put it back on. I put on my shoes and we left.

Once Emmett dropped me off I took Bruce for a nice walk around the neighborhood before I started to get ready for my date with Emmett. I was anxious and excited, my stomach was in knots. It didn't matter that I have spent days with him, he made me this way.

I got home and I took another shower and washed my hair, as much as I loved smelling like Emmett, I wanted to feel fresh. When I was clean, I stopped the water and put a towel over my body, moving to my closet. I picked out a plum dress that had a corseted top and the skirt flared out and transitioned to a golden color. I picked out a pair of black matte wedges and moved from my closet to find Jacob resting on my bed.

"Have you been home this entire time?" I asked setting the dress down on my bed.

"Yes, where are you going?"

"Out, with a friend."

"Is this friend a guy?"

"More or less."

"Edward said you've been with Emmett this entire time, do you have something you want to tell me?"

"I can never watch the scene in The Lion King where Mufasa is killed, I fast forward through it every time." I grabbed some underwear from my drawer and moved back to my closet where I dropped my towel out of Jacob's sight.

"You know what I mean Bella, we just want to make sure you are making the right choices."

"I am fine, you two always bicker and fuss about how I need to take a break and do something I enjoy and when I finally do, you still bicker and fuss."

"Like I said we are just…concerned."

"Emmett and I have not had sex! We haven't even kissed! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I came from out the closet and grabbed a brush to start combing my hair.

"Oh thank God," he sighed in relief. "I was afraid I was going to have to murder him."

"Even if I did decide to have sex with him, it's none of your concern."

"You have a point, but you are my sister and I can't help but be a nervous wreck about these things."

I knew that he wanted me to be happy, so did Edward, but their version of my happiness involved a tall tower and me being locked in a room on the top floor guarded by a dragon.

Jacob left me to finish getting ready and I was grateful he didn't try to give me a lecture. I put on my make-up and decided to put my hair in a high bun. I put on my dress and shoes and I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my clutch, did one last check in the mirror before I rushed down the stairs to beat Jacob.

I opened the door and Emmett held a camera up and took a picture of me.

"Hey! I thought I was Joe!"

"Well, I thought it over and I realized I didn't have any dresses that resembled what Ann wore in the movie, but I did have a camera."

I huffed in faux frustration.

"And you already have her attitude," he flashed a grin.

"And you have his snarky comments, come on!" I grabbed his hand and shut the door behind me.

I walked down the street and he looked back at what I assumed was his car. "Does this mean we are not taking my car?"

"You are correct, there is a nice little coffee shop down the street."

I got a chance to see that he was wearing a black suit with a red tie, he looked dapper.

"You look very beautiful, but I still enjoyed you in my sweats."

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

We walked hand in hand for a few blocks before we made it to the coffee shop that I usually went to when I needed to get out of house. It was a local shopped that was opened by a Costa Rican family a few years ago, when I walked in I waved at Marissa, the wife of the owner.

"Isabella! It's always nice to see your face," she beamed.

"It's nice to see you as well Mar."

"Who is this young man that you have with you?" she eyed Emmett up and down.

"This is my friend Emmett, Emmett this is Marissa Cortez."

"Nice to meet you."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have an Americano," Emmett said.

"I'll have my usual, where is Benito?"

"He is visiting his sister in San Diego."

"Cool, is she feeling better?"

"Yes, the doctor said the tumor was benign! Benito was so happy!"

"That's amazing! I'm so glad for her!"

"Thank you for asking, Benito will love to hear that you cared enough to ask about his sister, sometimes he talks and he's afraid no one is listening."

She handed us our drink. "Take care Isabella and it was nice meeting you Emmett."

"You as well Marissa."

We said our goodbyes and we walked down the street.

"What would you like to do?" I asked Emmett.

"I haven't been to a park in ages, I used to go all the time in Chicago, but then I had to stop because of the press."

I hailed a cab for us and I instructed our driver to take us to a park I knew about. "So, how is that you can be in public here, do people not recognize you?"

"Yes I do, but people don't expect to see celebrities walking down the street so it's rare for me to be spotted by someone and it's not like I'm Mark Wahlberg or something, some people know who I am and some don't. Most people don't even know why I'm famous."

"Why are you famous again?"

"When I find out I will let you know," he held up the camera and took another photo of me.

"Is this going to happen all night?"

"Yes, I've taken more photos of you and you haven't even noticed."

I tried to take the camera. "This is something for me, I want to remember tonight."

"How can you remember if you only have photos of me?"

"That's how I want to remember it."

I blushed a little and he snapped another photo. "That's one shot I was hoping to catch."

It was a twenty minutes ride to the park, I paid and we got out of the cab and headed towards our destination side by side. We walked the path that lead through the scenic areas of the park, stopping to get better views of everything.

"When I was little my Dad would take my Mom and I to this park down the street to spend an evening together as a family. I later found out it was the park where they met, we would always end up sitting on the same bench they introduced themselves." I smiled thinking of cherished memory.

"How old were you when they died?"

"Thirteen. I was graduating from high school when I finally cracked, I was on stage at graduation giving me valedictorian speech when I lost it. I realized that they would never see me be the woman that I would become, for a moment in time I wanted to stop caring, but I knew that they would never want that for me."

"I'm glad you didn't, I would have never known you to be the woman you are now, I can also say with confidence that your parents would be very proud of you."

I snorted. "Yes, I'm sure they would. 'Hey sweetie could you stand closer to the pole, I want to add this to the family album."

"You know what I mean, that job doesn't make you the person you are. You are amazing, wonderful, brilliant and gorgeous. I can keep going if you want."

"No need, I get it." I mumbled. "Thanks."

"Just being usual Joe Bradley self," he took a photo of me.

I looked down at the creek that flowed under the bridge we stood on, staring at my reflection. I sighed, I wanted to believe what Emmett said, I hoped that one day soon I could accept it all as truth. I looked up at the setting sun and smiled.

"Let's go eat and then I want to dance."

He didn't protest when I headed to downtown L.A to find us a place to eat. I decided I would take him to a place that cooked Brazilian food, I would go there with my friends from work. We walked down the bustling street, laughing and blending in, it was as if this was something that we did every week. It felt like this was our normal routine, the thought of it sent another smile to my face. With Emmett I found it easier to fall into who I was, I could say what I felt I needed to say and he would respond as if he knew what I was going to say before I did. It astounded me.

I was stopped by a couple asking me for directions to a restaurant, I told them where to find it and they thanked me. I looked around to find Emmett and found him taking more pictures of me.

"Come on, it's like I have my own paparazzi."

He chuckled and we continued to walk up the street, his camera resting on his chest, hanging on a strap.

I found the restaurant and I also found Amelia. She spotted me and waved me down. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?"

"No, I'm actually with someone." Emmett walked up beside me.

"Holy hot Cheetos!" she exclaimed and Emmett and I laughed.

"This is Emmett, the guy I was telling you about."

"You've told people about me already? I'm flattered."

"Oh please, I just told her."

"You're McBillionaire!"

Her shout caught the attention of the people sitting in the tables around us, but none of them responded.

"Let's keep that between us," I whispered and she nodded vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Amelia," they shook hands. "You should join us! Henry, Dylan and Monica are here as well."

"Sure," Emmett shrugged. "I would love to meet Bella's friends."

We moved to the table where everyone else was located in the back room of the restaurant. They all looked from their conversation when they saw us approaching and their smiles widened when they saw me.

"Bella! You look awesome!" Henry said.

"Thanks, I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine. Emmett this is Henry, Dylan and Monica."

He shook their hands and we sat down next each other. Immediately everyone threw a bunch of questions at Emmett and he answered a lot of them with ease. He rested his arm around my chair as he conversed with everyone, looking at me from time to time.

"How did you two meet?" Henry asked.

"Through a mutual friend," he said, glad that he didn't mention The Isle.

"I'm surprised Bella even has friends outside of work, it took us seven months to convince her to come hangout with us when she got into the program."

"I guess I'm lucky."

"And hot, I think you being hot had a lot to do with it," Monica's honesty made Emmett laugh.

"Him being hot was only…80% of why I spoke to him."

"What's the 20%?" he asked.

"It's a secret," I grinned. "But don't worry it's something very unique to who you are."

"Now I must know," he said.

"Look, our waiter is here." I intentionally changed the topic.

We ordered our food and got drinks to go along with it. We fell back into the laughing and playful banter, I was grateful of my friends for making Emmett feel welcome. What I wasn't grateful was them telling him stories I didn't even want them to know, the only reason they knew was because they were there.

"Remember that one time she hit the assistant professor from the Biology department! You should have seen it! One moment they are in what looked to be a deep discussion and the next she is balling up her fist and hitting him square in the jaw. Henry and I had to pull her off of him."

"The sweet and gentle Bella attacked someone!" Emmett said pretending to be shocked. "He must have said something to deserve it."

"He deserved more than what he got, we were talking about his research lab and the next thing I know he's talking about meeting him in the bathroom if I wanted a position in his lab and be prepared for a 'oral examination'."

Emmett's face darkened for a moment, not finding the story funny anymore.

"But don't worry I reported him, he no longer works at the university."

He only nodded. I placed my hand on his knee and smiled at him. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know that, I just wish you didn't have to, I hope that one day you'd have someone who would love more than anything to protect you from the world."

I would have loved nothing more for him to be that person, but the words were left unsaid. I only gave another weak smile.

We got our food and while we ate we talked more, the guys off into a conversation about a vintage car and Amelia talking about the recent findings in the research we worked on together. I wanted to tell her that was the last thing I wanted to hear about tonight, but I kept quiet and kept with the topic.

"What are your plans after this?" Amelia.

"I told Emmett I wanted to go dancing, so I'm thinking of going to one of the clubs down the street."

"Can we join you guys?" Monica said. "I haven't gotten drunk in a long time and I am well overdue."

"Yes, we would love for you to join us on our journey," Emmett jumped into our conversation.

We paid for our food, Emmett paying for my food without my knowledge and also taking more pictured without my knowledge as well.

We walked down the street as a group, the night sky finally arrived and the street lights brightened the city. It was ten and you could tell by the way people were

dressed that had the same plans as we did. I had been to a club three times since moving out here and each time was a horrible experience, I had to be the

designated driver and it is not fun dealing with not only your drunk friends, but drunk strangers as well. At the strip club it's different because we were protected by

security, at dance clubs I was left to defend myself. But with Emmett here I knew that I would have a good time, as long as he was anywhere near me I would be fine.

We followed the throng of partiers and loud bass to a nearby club and got in almost immediately thanks to Monica and Amelia who flirted shamelessly with the bouncer. Once we got in I was snatched away from Emmett and forced to the dance floor. The loud music vibrated through my body and I let it take me away. I danced with my friends, moving my hips and throwing my hands in air, tonight I was dancing for myself and not for someone else. It felt great.

I found Emmett taking more pictures and I gestured for him to join me. He shook his head and I moved through the crowd of gyrating bodies, when I reached him I took his wrist.

"You have to dance with me," I yelled over the music.

"I enjoy watching you more," he said back.

I shook my hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Once there I moved closer to him pressing myself into his solid form, granting myself access to something I had craved since the last time we were close like this.

The music slowed down, almost as if it knew what was happening between us. Adele's sultry voice spoke all around us. His hand moved to the small of my back and

we began to sway to the music. I closed my eyes taking in his scent, a combination that I would forever associate with him. I wanted to remember everything about

this moment, the way his hand felt against my back, the steady rise and fall of his chest, all of it. Once again it was just the two of us, there wasn't a crowded room,

only us. Until a fight broke, causing mass hysteria. There was screaming and shouting, the sound of shattering glass and then it sounded as if someone crashed into the DJ booth because the music halted.

Without warning I was being picked up by a pair of hands and when I looked down I saw that it wasn't Emmett. I immediately began to kick and fight, but I was

passed off to another stranger and then to another. I had no idea what was happening and I didn't like it at all. I grabbed at a beer bottle in a person's hand and

without any guilt I smashed it against the person's head that was carrying me. It prompted the man to let me go and thankfully I landed on my feet, I pushed through

the crowd, the fighting continued, people throwing punches and tackling each other.

I spotted Emmett and he grabbed my hand and he managed to get us out of the crowd and outside. We saw the approaching police cars and we bolted down the street, my wedges preventing me from running faster, but I still managed. We turned several corners before we figured it was okay to stop.

I looked up at Emmett and we suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe that happened!" I said through fits of giggling.

"You hit someone in the head with a bottle!"

"I didn't know what else to do!" I gasped for air.

"Ask him politely to let you go," he suggested.

"Where is the fun in that?" I noticed that my bun had fallen out.

I pulled my hair out of the hair tie and felt a little relief.

"I think this is more like Roman Holiday than we wanted it to be," Emmett laughed.

"We should add our own twist, stray away from the plot."

"How about we got the beach?" he asked and I smiled.

We hailed another cab and headed to the beach, the ride was silent and so was the trek to the ocean. We took off our shoes and began walking in the sand, side by side, enjoying the evening breeze.

"I was supposed to be out with Edward tonight, yesterday and the day before that."

"I actually feel bad, I'm sure he isn't too happy that you're spending more time with me."

"I'll talk to him, don't worry about it and I have enjoyed the time we've had."

"Me too, I didn't realize how much I love not having a schedule."

"I agree, it's refreshing."

There was another moment of silence and I looked up and saw that the sky was clear.

"Come on, I want to see something," I strayed from our straight path and walked out of the sand and away from the ocean. Once I reached the grass I sat down and laid back and Emmett followed my actions, his body parallel to mine.

"You can't see the stars in the city and even out here it's hard, but tonight you can see a little more than usual."

We starred up at the white dots that stood out against the darkness of the sky, the moon sitting up high and proud. Without thinking I found Emmett's hand and laced my fingers through his, he gripped my hand and turned to look at me.

"Thank you for today, it was the most fun I have had in a very long time."

"I feel the same way," I whispered.

We both fell asleep exhausted from the day that we had, it was the best sleep I had in years.


	6. Momentary Bliss

I woke up to the sound of two voices and I realized I wasn't in my bed, but on a much softer bed under even softer blankets. The room was dark, but I could tell by the light coming behind the thick curtains that it was daytime. I looked around the room and saw that I was back in Emmett's hotel suite and back into his clothes, my dress and shoes were gone. I replayed last night in my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I climbed from the bed and planned on going to see who Emmett was talking to but I recognized the other voice as Edward's. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I decided to take a shower.

I hoped that Edward wasn't here to make it known that he disapproved of Emmett and I seeing so much of each other. I also hoped that Emmett would also tell him that we haven't done much of anything, which I'm not even sure why not. The passion was there, but I think we were both afraid of what would happen if we shared it.

I dried on and wrapped the towel around me. I looked through the drawers in the bedroom and found a pair of Emmett's boxers. I slipped them on, rolling the wait up so that they would stay on me. I put my bra back on and I found a clean white t-shirt and put it on. I climbed back into the bed and turned on the television. I watched three episodes of The Office before the door to the bedroom opened and Emmett walked through. He was also wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but they clearly fit a lot better on him.

"Well this is awkward, we both can't be wearing the same outfit," I joked.

I could tell when his smile didn't reach his eyes that he had a hard talk with Edward.

"Is everything okay?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he thought about what he wanted to say. "It will be."

"What did Edward want?"

"Something about the club, he also says hello and he doesn't appreciate you stealing his best friend."

"He should learn how to share."

Emmett moved over to the bed and sat in front of me. He didn't say anything, he only stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked more concerned.

For a few seconds he didn't move, he didn't say anything, he only looked at me. I was about to ask him again, but he stopped me with a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine, my mind went blank. It was soft at first, lingering for a few seconds and then he pulled away. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that he was smiling again. Without thinking I kissed him again, my hands reaching into his hair, and pushing him backwards onto his back. I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands went to my hips, touching the bare skin that was there and moving underneath the shirt. Without warning he flipped us and I let out a squeak of surprise. Emmett laughed lightly at the noise and I grinned, happy to see that I could make him laugh.

He reached up and touched my cheek and I leaned against his palm, the warm hand comforting me.

He kissed me again, deeper than the last kiss. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip, moving down to jaw, then my neck. I pulled his shirt upward and he sat up to take it off and I ogled at the perfection that was before me. I knew that he was strong, but my imagination paled in comparison to what I saw. His muscles rippled, each one carved and defined, like a sculpture. My hand moved to touch his chest and I sat up with him, planting small, feathery kisses on his stomach, moving upward until I reached his neck.

We both were on our knees, his hands lifting my shirt up and off my body.

"I told you I would have you to myself," he pulled me into him, his hand moving to unsnap my bra.

I smiled and replied with a kiss, allowing me to remove my bra. He laid me back down, his body flush against mine.

"Is this really what you want?" he whispered into my ear.

"More than anything."

I woke up in complete darkness, the only noise was Emmett's steady breathing. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, his body warming mine, our legs in a tangled mess. My forehead was pressed against his chest and I let it remain there, listening to his heart beating.

I had a hard time believing that what happened between Emmett and I actually happened. He took it slow, making sure that I was comfortable, but I didn't care, I just wanted to feel him, to be with him. I touched every inch of him, getting my fill of the thing I desired ever since I met him. Even with my eagerness he was gentle, taking his time and I appreciated in the long run because it didn't start of pleasant for me and he knew it wouldn't. During that time he showered me with kisses, distracting me from the pain, telling me of the time he first laid eyes on me. He told me that no matter what I was going to be his, he was going to do whatever it took to have me.

After the initial discomfort, I got to enjoy Emmett as much as he enjoyed me, letting him know how I felt, showing him as well. We exhausted ourselves out and fell asleep in the position we were in now.

I managed to free myself from his grasp, fumbling around until I found a shirt to put over me. I shuffled to the bathroom and managed to go as quietly as possible. Once I finished I snuck out of the room, closing the door behind me. I moved to the kitchen and made myself a glass of water.

It was Friday, which meant I had three more days with Emmett, Monday he would leave for Chicago. I wanted to pretend that it wasn't going to be hard, but I found that difficult. These past few days with him have been remarkable and yesterday made this is even harder. I looked over the clock on the stove, it was four in the morning. I cleaned my cup and set in the dish rack to dry, moving back into the bedroom. I gently climbed back into the bed, moving back under the comforter, Emmett began to stir. His arms reached out for me and I gladly fell into them, falling back into the position I left. I closed my eyes, falling back asleep with ease.

I woke up to the sound of water running and I curled up into a ball when I saw that curtains were open, allowing the bright sun to shine through. I hid under the covers and was about to fall back asleep when I felt a dip in the bed.

"Good morning, breakfast will be here soon," Emmett said through the covers.

"I want sleep," I groaned, still tired.

There was silence and the comforter was taken from me, I sat up in frustration. "Is this how you treat women after you sleep with them?"

"Of course not. They don't get to stay over and receive a continental breakfast." He winked and I threw a pillow at him.

He caught it and tossed back on the bed and I couldn't manage to stay upset for long, his dimples won me over.

"I got you some clothes from your townhome, it wasn't easy there was a lot to choose from."

"Was Jacob home?" I asked worried.

"No, I did walk and feed Bruce while I was there."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"It wasn't a big deal, I'm going to call my sister she has been calling my phone incessantly and if I don't respond I fear she may come looking for me."

I nodded and we stared each other. I had no idea what to say so I cleared my throat. "I'm going to shower now."

I got up from the bed and was about to move past him to head into the bathroom, but he stopped me. I looked up at him and he had a look of worry.

"How are you feeling? I want you to know…" I shut him up with a kiss.

"I feel great and please don't think I regret what happened, I enjoyed every moment of it and I would do it again if given the chance."

He smiled, kissing me on my forehead. "I just wanted you to be okay."

"I'm more than okay, now you should call Alice."

He nodded and let me go, heading off into the living area.

I took a long hot shower, thankful that Emmett managed to get my shampoo and body wash. I was envious of the woman that would one day call him husband, he was so considerate. For a moment I wondered why I couldn't be that woman, but the thought dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. I couldn't think that way, I couldn't get my hopes up about something that was only meant to be temporary. So I finished up my shower, washing away the 'what if' and let it fall down the drain.

I got out and dried off, moving back into the bedroom to find the bag Emmett made for me. In it I found my toothbrush and toothpaste, along with my make-up bag, several pairs of underwear, outfits and shoes. He had thought of everything. I put on a pair of jeans and a loose black crop top. I brushed my teeth and was about to put make-up on and decided against it. I let my hair air dry and moved to go find Emmett and food.

He was still on the phone when I found him, but the food was here to I picked a few pieces of bacon and chewed on one.

"I told you that I'm here for Edward and no other reason, there is ulterior motive." I smiled, remembering Emmett telling me that Alice had suspected that he had come out for a girl. By the sounds of it, she still had that suspicion, but she only wanted her brother to be happy so I could understand why she wanted it to be true.

"I will be home Monday evening like I said before and I will be alone, just like I was when I left."

There was a silence as he listened to her talk.

"I love you too and I will see you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to see me. "She still thinks I'm out here with a secret girlfriend."

"Does she know about me?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to get her hopes up. She would not understand any of this."

I didn't understand it, what started out as simple fun became a confusing mess of feelings. I had no idea what Emmett was feeling and I was afraid to ask, so I didn't bother. I also didn't know how I felt and I didn't want to find out either, it would make this even harder to end.

"We should eat before the gets cold," Emmett said snapping us both from the deep thoughts we buried ourselves in. Was he thinking of the same thing? What were we doing? It felt like we setting ourselves up for failure.

"I have to go," I said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I forgot…a meeting that I have with one of my professors." I rushed away going to grab my shoes. I need to get out. I grabbed my phone and my clutch. "I'll be back for my things."

"Bella wait!" I closed the door and ran off down the hall, taking the stairs down so that I didn't have to wait for the elevator. After a while I remembered we were on the top floor so I stopped running and took the elevator the rest of the way down.

I couldn't keep up with what we were doing, I wouldn't let myself further into the unknown knowing that it would only end in one or both of us being hurt. It was better if we just stopped it all and left it at that.

I didn't go home because I feared that Emmett would go there so I went to Amelia's apartment. On the way there I call Jacob, asking if he could pick my things up from Emmett's suite. I can't go back there, I would see him and I'm sure he would convince me to stay and I wouldn't be able to say no.

I gave the driver the cab fare and rushed up the building, using the key she gave me to get inside the building and then I climbed a couple levels before I reached her door. I was about to unlock the door but it opened up before I could use the key. Amelia smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Monica saw you getting out of the cab."

"I need a place to hide."

"From who?"

I sighed. "No one…I just wanted to clear my head."

She let me through and I moved to her living room and sat on the couch. Monica gave me a weird look.

"It's complicated!" I said.

"Nothing is ever simple with you," she said.

I couldn't agree more. I explained the reason for my random appearance, at one point even trying to explain to myself why I ran away, but nothing made sense. I told them I didn't want to talk about it, meaning I didn't want them to convince me to go back.

I spent the entire afternoon with Monica and Amelia and I thought I was going to make it scotch-free from hearing about Emmett.

"Alright! I can't hold it in anymore! You have to go see him, give me one good reason as to why you can't spend these last days with and I will never bother you again about it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I think I could come with some pathetic excuse about school or work, but I knew she was right.

"My point exactly!" You need to go back there and when you see him do all of the dirty things you can possibly imagine to him until Monday comes and when he leaves you will live your life here as if nothing ever happened."

"Bu…"

"Get out!" she pointed at the door. "I won't let you hide like a coward here."

"You can't kick me out!" I said in protest.

"Yes I can! It's for your own good!" She opened the door. "I don't want to hear back from you until Emmett is gone from L.A."

I cursed under my breath, grabbing my things and leaving. "I love you and it's for your best." And with that she slammed the door behind me.

I trudged down the stairs thinking about going home, but I knew that wouldn't be what I wanted to do. So I found another cab that took me back to Emmett's hotel, I walked through the doors and up to the front desk.

"Is Emmett McCarty in?"

The woman typed away at her computer. "I'm sorry, Mr. McCarty checked out of the hotel at 6:45."

My heart sunk. "Thank you."

I called Edward.

"If you're calling about Emmett I am supposed to inform you that he left for Chicago."

I nodded as if he could see. "Great, I will see you tomorrow night."

"Yes, are you going to be okay? I know you liked him."

"I'll be fine, I've only known the man for a five days." But it was the best five days anyone has ever given me.

Emmett's POV

It had been a month and a half since I left L.A. and a month since I watch Bella run from my hotel suite. For the first week of being back I combed through the conversation that we had, trying to figure out the reason behind her abrupt departure, but nothing stuck out. I had realized she wasn't coming back when I got a call from the front desk saying that a Jacob Black had come to pick some items. So I gathered all of Bella's things and handed over the duffel bag. It was then that I decided to leave Los Angeles, but not before saying goodbye to Edward.

We had a long lunch and it wasn't easy explaining to him why I was leaving, but I pretty much told him if I stayed it wouldn't be the same knowing that Bella was upset and I didn't want to make things weirder than what they were. I also told him that I had not convinced her to come to Chicago with me, which was something he had asked me to do. I was confused by the request that he had given me the day before. He came to my suite unaware that Bella was there and began telling me that he had gotten into some trouble with a woman named Tanya and he wasn't sure what was going to happen, all he knew was that Tanya was dangerous and he didn't want Bella involved or hurt. I understood just how serious the situation was when he told me to do whatever I could to get Bella to come home with me.

As much as I marveled at the thought of being able to continue what was happening between Bella and I, I was more concerned with Edward and the problem he had. When I inquired more he refused to tell me anything more and made me promise that I would try.

When I saw Bella in bed, I wanted to ask her right then and there, but I got distracted by everything that she is. I lost all mental processes and for once I did something that didn't have to be planned out and thought through. I made love to a beautiful woman and it was freeing, hearing her sigh my name was a proud moment for me.

After that I tried again the next morning and I choked, but before I could try again, she ran off. Did she know that I was going to ask? I didn't think so, but I'm still not sure why she left. I got a call after she left from Jasper saying that a merger that we had been working on for months was in jeopardy and it was the main reason why I left, but I'm not sure I would have stayed after watching the panic in Bella's eyes as she fled from me.

I thought about her a lot, wondered if she thought of me as much as I thought of her. I asked about her when I talked to Edward on the phone and according to Edward she was back to her normal self.

Edward still never told me about the Tanya situation and it worried me, I hated it when Edward held crap from me. He knew I would do anything for him, but he said that it wasn't safe, which only made me worry more. When I left I would get calls from him at least three times a week, but that amount dwindled down more and more until I found myself talking to his voicemail. If things weren't so hectic here with the company I would have back on plane to help my friend.

"Mr. McCarty, your mother is on line one." My assistant said peeking her head through the door.

"Thanks."

I picked up the phone. "Hey, I didn't forget about our lunch plans, I will be picking you up in an hour."

"Emmett, you need to come home, I don't want to explain everything over the phone I just need you to come home." The distress in her voice had me out of chair in seconds.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, are you okay? Is Alice okay?"

"Yes we are both fine, just come home sweetie," I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

I hung up the phone and was out of my office, practically running down the hall to the elevator. Bee, my personal assistant was next to me in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet, I need you to replace me for my meetings, you have everything you need and call me if something pops up."

She nodded her. "Let me know if you need anything."

I stepped inside the elevator, my nerves already frayed and I didn't even know what was wrong. What could be so big that she wasn't able to tell me over the phone? Was Alice's baby okay? Was Jasper okay? These were questions I needed answers to immediately.

I rushed out of my building, ignoring the paparazzi that always hung out outside my building, I barely even heard their questions. I climbed into my awaiting car and told the driver get me home, it was the longest drive home I've ever had, but it was the usual twenty minute route.

Once there I didn't even let the car stop before I was rushing out the car, up the stairs and straight into my house. I ran into the living room where I heard my mother's sniffling. I was relieved when I saw Alice and Jasper comforting my mother.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" my mom was up out of her seat and rushing to me when she saw.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She hugged me and I took her in my arms. "I was coming here to drop off something for you when your phone rang. I answered it and it was a friend of Edward's…he said that Edward had been shot."

The words replayed over and over again in my mind, switching them around to get a better idea of what she had told me.

"He didn't make it, I am so sorry Emmett."

He didn't make it. Edward Masen, the idiot who once crashed his car into a tree, didn't make it. I closed my eyes, it never occurred to me that him not answering or returning my calls was due to him being dead. But he had stopped picking up a week ago.

"Did this person say how long ago he died?"

"Last night, he said his name was Jacob Black and left his information for you."

When she said the name I immediately thought of Bella, I wondered how she was taking the news.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said someone else that you knew got injured, she is in the hospital."

"What's her name!? Did he say it was Bella?!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, my mother jumped.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going to L.A. Jasper, you and Bee are in charge until I come back."

"Emmett please be safe," my mom pleaded.

"I will, I will be back as soon as I can."

I rushed back out the door, not bothering to bring anything with me at this right the only thing that mattered was me getting to L.A.


	7. Forever Yours

Bella's POV

I jolted upward when I felt something vibrating against my forehead, it was my phone and Jacob was calling me. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you, I thought you said you would be home early."

"What time is it?" my voice croaked.

"It's midnight."

"Crap, I was doing some work for school in backroom at the club, I fell asleep."

"I'm coming to pick you up, I don't want you walking home."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and stretched.

I began gathering my things, shoving it all in my bag and walking from the room.

The club was closed on Sundays so it was the perfect place for studying. I was walking down the hall when Edward rushed from around the corner. He looked at me and the color drained from his face.

"What are you doing here?! You need to hide now!" he didn't even give me the chance to speak, he shoved me into the nearest room. He closed the door behind us.

"Bella, I don't have time. I need you to hide and no matter what happens don't come out until you know it's safe." He was shoving me into a changing room before I could ask why I was hiding. He shut the door right when I heard the door opening.

"Running like a coward. Something I didn't expect from you Edward."

"Go to hell Tanya, I won't sell your drugs and you won't use this club for smuggling them either. You are a pathetic excuse for a human, this neighborhood may be afraid of you, but I'm not."

"Fine, have it your way, I'll get what I want with you alive or dead."

I managed to see through the crack of the door the woman Edward was talking to. She had a gun pointed to Edward, whose back was facing me. I quickly grabbed my phone and dial the police, but I wasn't sure how I was going to tell them what was happening.

There was loud bang that interrupted me from my train of thought, I looked through the crack and another bang came, this time something wet hit my face. I watched as Edward fell to the ground, his body motionless.

The woman was gone and I sat stunned, unsure if I was able to move my limbs. I wasn't sure how I stood, but eventually I realized I needed to see if Edward was alive. I opened the door and stepped, slipping and falling on something wet. I winced when I landed on my shoulder, I moved to get up when I saw that I fell in blood. There was so much blood, it was coming from Edward.

"Stop bleeding," I whispered, I took off my shirt to press into the wound. I turned him on his back, holding my shirt to the wound in his back. He wasn't breathing and there were more holes.

"Edward," I shook his body, but he didn't open his eyes.

My vision started to blur and I didn't understand why, I wiped them and realized I was crying. My hands were shaking violently as I put more pressure on the hole, but the blood kept coming. He wasn't moving, why wasn't he moving? I gently slapped his face, but he didn't respond. I saw that I had gotten blood on his face, my hands were covered with it and it spread all over my forearms.

"Edward, get up, we have to go." I mumbled, looking around to see if I could find something else to stop the bleeding, the bleeding had to stop.

"Stop bleeding, I'll go get help." I tried to get up and slipped and fell again. I got my balance and I saw myself in the mirror, I was covered in blood, it had even gotten on my face. I ran from the room and down the hall. There was a shout and then more gunshots, causing me to run faster. I made it to the back of the stage where I moved through the thick curtains and shot across the stage and made beeline for the front door.

I made it out and I was greeted by flashing lights, the police had arrived.

"Mam, are you alright? Is that blood?"

"Edward, he's dead, please stop the blood." It was all I could manage.

"Are you hurt?" the policemen asked.

"Stop bleeding," I mumbled, once again my vision began to blur, but it wasn't tears that were coming. My knees gave out from underneath me and all I remember is someone yelling about someone getting shot.

I woke up to someone screaming, the shrieks of terror piercing my ears in a terrible way. There were other people in the room, trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear over the screaming. They were telling me to calm down, shouting my name, but the screaming continued. I was in so much pain, a burning sensation in side and my back. My vision blurred once again and soon the screaming ended.

* * *

There was a beeping sound, it was methodic and incessant and it was driving me insane. I swatted my hand to get from out of my ear, but it didn't stop, the beeping didn't stop. The splitting headache I had was getting worse because of this noise.

Where was I? Where was Edward? I saw him last at the club, he had told me to hide before he…Where was Edward!?

The beeping sound quickened and I began to panic even more, I needed to know if Edward was okay. Soon the beeping was going so fast it seemed to match my heart that was pounding in my chest.

"I think she's awake, Bella can you hear me?" a voice came, someone touched my eyelid and opened it shining a light it and I shoved it away.

"Bella can you open your eyes for me?" I obeyed the voice and pried my eyes open to see three faces staring down at me. I looked around and realized that I was in the hospital.

"Why am I here?" my voice was raspy, my throat was dry.

"There was an incident a few days ago that you got injured in, do you remember what happened?" the man who I assumed was a doctor held a clipboard waiting my answer.

I recapped the story, halting when I remembered Edward collapsing on the floor.

"Is Edward okay? I tri…tried to get him to stop bleeding."

His face fell a little and he didn't need to tell me. Edward was dead.

"I'm so sorry, he died on the way in."

I closed my eyes and felt the sting of tears.

"You were shot twice in the back, once hit your shoulder and the other your side, neither of them hit major arteries or organs, but there was a lot of blood loss and during the surgery to remove the bullets you had two seizures, you were touch and go for a moment but we were able to successfully stop the bleeding and give you blood transfusions."

I was barely listening, I didn't care, I just wanted Edward to be the one who survived, the one who made it out.

"Bella!" Jacob stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled, his skin pale and his eyes red.

He moved to my side in two long strides, pulling me into his arms.

"I thought I lost you too," he held me tightly.

Before I could stop it I was weeping in his arms, the full force of Edward's death hitting me. I didn't know when the nurses and doctors left and I didn't know how long I was in Jacob's arms. He held me until I stopped crying and then held me even longer, his head resting on top of mine.

"He protected me," I hiccuped. "Just like he did when we first met."

Jacob didn't respond, he only held me tighter.

There was I knock and Jacob and I looked up to see Emmett in the doorway.

Jacob released me. "I'll go get you some water."

He walked out of the room as Emmett stepped in, Jacob rested in hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Emmett nodded and Jacob walked off.

"Are you okay?" Emmett walked beside my bed.

I nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm better knowing that you are going to be fine, but I'm having a hard time with Edward."

I took his hand, watching his face darken. "I should have stayed, I should have done something to help him."

"You and I both know that he would not have let you do anything, don't begin blaming yourself for something you can't change."

He nodded and I wondered if he took in what I told him.

It was hard to believe that Emmett was standing in front of me, but here he was with a beard that looks like he had been growing for a week.

"When did you get here?"

"I found out Edward was killed the day after and got here that evening. The doctors had just finished a blood transfusion on you when I got here. You weren't responsive to anything so they told us we had to wait to see if you would wake up."

I nodded. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be? I lost Edward, I didn't want to lose another person I cared about."  
I blushed and he smiled weakly. "I missed that blush, pictures don't do it justice."

"I was hoping the blood loss would cure me of it."

He kissed me on my forehead, "I want you to know that I am here for you, we don't have to go through this alone. Whatever you need I will gladly give it to you."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"That's the thing, I wanted to talk to you abou…"

"Miss. Swan?" a man interrupted Emmett, we was wearing a black suit and was standing to a woman in a similar suit as his.

"Yes."

"I'm agent Harrelson and this is my partner agent Weaver, we are with the FBI and we need to you on the subject of the incident that happened five days ago."

They began by showing me a line-up of photos and asked me if I could identify any of them as the woman who killed Edward. I scanned each and it didn't take long before I saw the red-headed broad. Her name was Tanya Upton and she was a drug lord who had been trying to get Edward to use the club as distribution center for her drugs. Apparently when Tanya first approached him Edward went to the FBI immediately because he knew who she was and wanted nothing to do with her. He also knew what happened to people who told her no and according to agent Harrelson he wanted to make sure the people he loved were safe. Tanya has been arrested for many felonies, but nothing ever stuck, until now.

"You were a witness to her crime, with your testimony we can put in prison for the rest of her life."

I nodded. "I'll do it."

"We wanted to warn you that this is very…"

"I don't care, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"First we need to catch her, she is very evasive woman and it will be even harder because she knows about you. According to what we have heard, she doesn't know who you are or what you look like. That gives us a huge advantage, but we still want to keep you safe. Before Edward died he came to us with a deal, that he would get Tanya to confess to her crimes if we promised to keep you safe."

I nodded. "What does that entail?"

"Well, the situation he gave us was hard because our usual procedure would be to put you under witness protection."

"What was it that he wanted?"

They looked over at Emmett and so did I.

"He wanted you to come to Chicago with me."

"You knew about this?"

He shook his head. "He asked me to try and convince you to come with me when I was here last time, but I had no idea about the FBI."

"We have formulated a plan with the information that he gave us. We would give you a new identity and you would go to Chicago with Emmett as his fiancée."

I stammered, trying to form a sentence, but nothing came out.

"We will give you four days to decide as well as properly bury Edward."

"But what about my life here? I go to school here, I have friends here, this is my home."

"We understand and we won't tell you that this is easy, we will handle everything that involves making you disappear."

"But I will be a famous billionaire's fiancé, how would that even work?"

"Hiding in plain sight, with a simple name change it won't be hard to convince the people who knew you here. Tanya would not suspect anything, she will never know who you are until the trial and that is the most important thing."

I gave a single nod. "I need to think about this, could I have a moment with Emmett?"

"We will actually be heading out, there is a lot we need to begin working on if we want this to work, but there will be security detail with you at all times just in case something happens. Here is my card, please call me if you need anything."

He gave me the card with his name and several numbers to reach him. "I am sorry for your loss, Edward was a good man, I didn't know him well, but any man brave enough to do what he did is good in my book. With the information that he has given us, we can save lives and destroy her for good."

They left and I couldn't help but cry again, I knew that this would help, but the simple fact was I wanted Edward back.

The days dragged on while I was in the hospital, I wasn't allowed to leave and I wanted nothing more than to rip all of the cords and tubes from me and run away. Each night I cried myself to sleep, unable to grasp at the idea that Edward wouldn't be there to make laugh, call me a pest or tell me that I'm worth than I know. I needed him more now than ever because he was the one I went to when I was lost. Carlisle found out what happened to me and came to visit, but I told the guard outside my door to not let him in. I could hear him yelling at the guard, but he eventually left, but not before telling me that I would see him whether I liked it or not. Jacob was busy cleaning Edward's apartment with the help of Emmett so they would visit me in the evenings. They both were catering to my every need, doing everything in their power to help me and it was driving me insane. I hated being like this, unable to care for myself and having others care for me. I was pushed around in a wheelchair all damn day and I wanted to rip my hair out.

While I was alone I would either watch television or think about the conversation I had with Harrelson, tomorrow was the day that I would be released from the hospital, it was also the day that he would contact me to find out my decision. I had decided that I would go and live an artificial life with Emmett until told otherwise. It wasn't a real engagement, but the idea of it gave me something to be slightly happy about. Only slightly because it wasn't real, which meant I needed to keep my guard up. Once I told Emmett and Jacob they both accepted my choice and Jacob decided that he would move to Chicago as well, he was going where I was going. As much as it hurt, I needed to get away from L.A., Edward was the beginning of the life that I had here and I knew that everything I did here would remind me of him. This was another chance at trying to happy, but deep down I knew that it wouldn't be as easy as I wanted it to be.

"You remind me of grumpy old man," Emmett muttered as I allowed one of the nurses help me put on shirt.

"Shut up, you get shot twice and not be grumpy."

"Don't use getting shot as an excuse, you were like this well before, I have talked to you in the morning." Jacob added.

I mumbled about them being jerks.

"Perfect example."

"Both of you can get out." I stood up straight, my wounds sore.

I was handed a clipboard so that I could sign my exiting papers and they gave me a prescription for pain medication, something I was grateful for. Apparently when you are in danger adrenaline begins to produce in your body, I had so much pumping that I never felt the bullets when I was shot, I was in so much shock that I also didn't realize I was bleeding out. But trust me once I came to I felt the full extent of my injuries, when I wasn't doped up it felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again with a scorching hot iron rod.

I refused the offer of someone pushing me out of the hospital in a wheelchair, I wanted to hold on to the little amount of pride I had left. Emmett and Jacob walked with me, ready to help me if I needed it.

"We talked to Edward's lawyer this morning, he left a will and he has given you a few things." Emmett said in the car as we drove to my townhome.

Jacob handed me a letter. "We all had one, you should probably wait until you are alone to read it."

I nodded holding the envelope in my hand, staring at blankly at it. It was my graduation ceremony all over again.

"Harrelson called, he said he would meet us at the townhouse," Emmett informed me once again. "I told him you agreed to go, so when you get home you should pack a few bags because we are leaving directly after."

"So soon?"

"Yes, Bella your life can be in danger and we wouldn't even know it, the faster we leave, the better."

I nodded again.

We parked and Jacob helped me out of the car, I was thankful for the drugs because I never really realized how much I used my stomach and shoulder muscles until now. Harrelson stood on our front steps.

"Hello, I would like to say take your time in there, but the plane will be leaving in two hours. Get all the things you need and I will escort you to the airport, we will discuss everything in detail once we are off the ground." With that Harrelson stepped aside and we moved into the house.

Bruce was about to leap onto me but Jacob stopped just in time, the mastiff whining in complaint. I patted him on the head and scratched under his head to satisfy him.

"I'll be done as soon as I can," and with that I went into my room and closed the door.

I sat on the edge of my bed and for a moment I stared at the envelope in my hand, afraid of what it was going to say. I was already in tears. I opened the envelope and pulled out the hand written letter.

_Bella,_

_I hope that as I write that you will never find that this even existed, but if you do it means that I am no longer with you. _

_I have written this letter at least seven times and each time I felt like it wasn't right, but this one feels good because you are here, sitting at my desk grading your papers, so it is easy to simply look up at you and know that you are going to be okay. I look at you smile at me and I know that you are strong and will fight no matter what._

_I died doing what was right and I know you will understand that, I could never be the person that stood idly by and let terrible things happen, it was why I helped you that day at the store. When I saw you I don't know what it was, but something told me to protect you, to help you, to be whatever you needed me to be. You reminded me of Emmett's sister and I wanted to be what Emmett was to her. And it was the best choice I have made, because I got to be loved by a beautiful woman and I didn't deserve any of it. You cared for me and loved me more than anyone has and I can't thank you enough for the years we've had together. I would deal with your annoyance for the rest of my life if I could, but I would never admit that to you now._

_I need you to go with Emmett, I know it is hard for you to stop your education and I apologize for ruining something so special to you. I need you to be safe, more than anything in this world, I need to know that you aren't going to be harmed. Emmett is someone that I know that would protect you and seeing how he looked at you, I know that he will probably do a better job than I ever could. I know I may have been disapproving of what I saw unfold before me when Emmett was here, but this month passing has made me realize that I was just trying to protect you from each other. You both are two people I care for deeply and I didn't want either of you to get hurt. If I were alive I'd probably still want to strangle that big-headed bastard for liking the one person that I'd want him not to, but I couldn't think of any other man that would be deserving of such a wonderful soul. _

_In my will I left you ½ of the money my father left me when he passed, you will be able to attend as many schools and receive as many degrees as your heart desires. I just ask for one thing: Give yourself the joy that you so rightfully deserve. You have lived a life filled with tragedy and my death doesn't help, but this is one more chance at joy, one more chance of being who you supposed to be._

_I love you more than I can express, you are more to me than I can show you. _

_Your Ednerd_

I couldn't help but laugh at the name he signed off as, wiping away the tears that had fallen. I folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope and made sure it got packed with my things. I would give him what he asked for, it was going to be my way of showing that I loved him.

Emmett helped me with my bags, I was told that I need to grab essentials, which I thought was clothing, but instead meant invaluable items. I took jewelry that was once my Mother's, a guitar that once belonged to Edward and pictures. I was a little more hurt than I should have been to leave behind my clothes, I really loved my clothes. Everything else that was left behind would be removed by the FBI and everything that hinted at my existence would be wiped away except for the few things I took with me.

We left the townhome and I got into a black SUV with Bruce in tow and Harrelson at the wheel, agent Weaver sat in the passenger seat. Jacob and Emmett drove in the rental Emmett had. As we drove we passed the coffee shop that the Cortez's owned and I was saddened that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them or to anyone that I have become to know and care for. Amelia and Monica were the closest thing to girlfriends that I have ever had and I couldn't even explain my absence. What would they be told? What will they think when they possibly see me on television or on a gossip rag? I knew that if I asked I would get a vague answer so I sat back in my seat and scratched Bruce on the head. I closed my eyes, mentally saying goodbye to another city that I called home. Fourth times the charm…right?


End file.
